


The Devil’s Daughter

by Veronica_Morningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker is a good mom, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar is a protective dad, Lucifer Morningstar is a protective future stepfather, Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards is a good grandmother, Not Canon Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Spoilers for Season 5 episode 5, Underage Rape/Non-con, everyone knows Lucifer is the Devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Morningstar/pseuds/Veronica_Morningstar
Summary: Veronica Morningstar has had a hell of a life—no pun intended. Abandoned at ten-years-old by her mother and forced into a life of constant abuse at the hand of her father, she’s grateful for her ticket out—even if that ticket involved becoming the devil’s offspring.When a certain little human is hurt, Veronica and the rest of her family and friends will do anything to defend her, no matter the cost. If anyone tries to stop them, there will definitely be Hell to pay—pun intended this time.This is a VERY dark story that includes abuse and assault. If this is not your cup of tea, I suggest you skip it and check out my other works instead.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Original Female Character(s), Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar & Original Female Character(s), Trixie Espinoza & Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. The One He Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of one Veronica Morningstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter includes descriptions of VERY GRAPHIC past child abuse.

"Your return to hell has been requested," Amenadiel said. 

"Let me check my schedule, how about the fifteenth of never through the seventeenth of ain't gonna happen?" Lucifer replied, sipping his drink.

"Father will not be merciful for much longer," Amenadiel said sharply.

"He was never merciful to me," Lucifer said.

"You don't care now, but you will," Amenadiel said.

"Nothing dad could do could hurt me, that's my job, or it used to be," Lucifer said, "I took a break from torturing for a while."

"That charming facade may fool the girls who hang off your arm, but they don't fool me," Amenadiel hissed, pressing his wing against Lucifer's throat, "and especially not father." 

"You'd do it, but dad would never let you," Lucifer teased, and Amenadiel angrily removed his wing.

"Father knows who you care about, as do I," Amenadiel whispered dangerously. "He may not kill, but I certainly do."

Lucifer's eyes flashed red as he stood up and grabbed Amenadiel's arm, digging his nails into his skin. 

"You will never hurt her, because if you even touch her I will have Maze murder you before you can even spread your wings to fly away," Lucifer threatened.

"Bold words coming from the owner of a nightclub," Amenadiel taunted, ripping his arm easily from Lucifer's grasp. "I'll see you around, brother. I would check on her if I were you."

Amenadiel waved a lazy finger towards the elevator and Lucifer could hear a scream already building in the back of his mind.

"Maze, watch my brother!" Lucifer ordered, sprinting to the elevators and frantically pushing the top floor, swiping his private card.

Ten long seconds later, the elevator doors opened and Lucifer ran into his private suite. It was quiet, just as it had been when he had left it six hours ago. Lucifer dared to hope that Amenadiel's comment had been an empty threat as he waited with bated breath, then loud moans and sobs of pain cut through the silence.

Lucifer walked swiftly over to the last door on the right and gently turned the doorknob, not wanting to scare her. When he walked inside, he saw her curled up on the floor in a fetal position, clutching her head in agony.

* * *

I registered that someone had come in, but my head was swimming so much that I couldn't focus on them. I let out another cry of agony as the person crouched down beside me and placed a hand on my forehead.

"No, don't!" I warned, but it was too late. As soon as the hand made contact with my forehead, my head exploded as wave after wave of excruciating pain hit my brain.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face.

"What did my brother do to you?!" the person said angrily. "He will pay for this, I promise."

"Dad?" I said, gritting my teeth as another wave of pain hit me. "Is that you?"

"Yes, my darling," Lucifer said softly, gently smoothing my hair away from my face.

"Dad, can you make it stop?" I begged him, looking up at him through tear-filled eyes.

"I wish I knew how, but this is Amenadiel's doing not mine I'm afraid," Lucifer said. 

"Dad, you must know something, please! It hurts so bad, I can't take it anymore!" I cried out.

"Dad, I need a favor," Lucifer said, his voice raw with emotion. "I'll do as you ask. Be the son you always wanted, just please, please make her pain stop!"

I gasped as the pain slowly lessened. When it faded completely, I sat up and hugged my father tightly. 

"Thank you," I said.

Lucifer held me close and kissed my forehead. I steeled myself for pain, but relaxed when it didn't come. 

"I would never let anyone hurt you, my darling," Lucifer said, stroking my hair with his elegant fingers.

"I know," I replied, cuddling more into my father's side. "You're warm."

"Living in hellfire for eternity does that to you," Lucifer said.

"I love you dad," I said with a yawn.

"I love you too, my darling," Lucifer said, "enough pain for tonight, time to go to bed."

He picked me up and carried me bridal-style to my bed, tucked me in, and kissed my forehead again as a final goodnight.

"Sweet dreams, my darling," Lucifer said, closing the door. 

"Bye dad, love you," I said. 

I heard him say I love you too before the exhaustion of my nightly ordeal overtook me and I drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

I woke up to a gun being pressed against my temple. I was no longer in my bed, but downstairs in the nightclub. I was handcuffed to the bar and tied down to a barstool. 

"Dad! Maze!" I yelled.

My response was a blow to the head with the gun. 

"Shut up!" the man behind me said.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" I demanded.

The man came around so that I could see him. He was a hulking brute with rippling muscles and could have been mistaken for a human if not for the large black wings that were resting on his back. 

"My name is Cain, I was one of your father's enforcers down in Hell, but now I have a new job," Cain said with a carnivorous grin.

"Who sent you?" I asked, but I thought I already knew. 

"Amenadiel, he needed a way to convince your father to return to his post," Cain said, "and you were the perfect bargaining chip."

He caressed my cheek with the gun and I recoiled as the cold metal touched my skin.

"My father will never agree to your terms," I snapped.

"Maybe a bullet in your brain will change that," Cain said, "or maybe your chest, that way your death will be long and painful."

The gun drifted down to rest next to my heart and I gasped as he pressed the gun hard against my chest.

"Get away from her!" 

Maze came running into the room, twirling her whip with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Looks like daddy called one of his minions to save you," Cain taunted, "it's a pity she's too late."

I barely felt the bullet explode from the gun and rip through my body. All I saw was the blood that bloomed like a flower, staining my shirt. 

"Sweet dreams mortal," Cain whispered just before Maze tackled him to the ground.

The barstool tipped over and I laid on the floor, holding a hand to my chest to try and stop the bleeding. The handcuffs had snapped when I fell. 

"Grandpa, I need a favor," I said, echoing my father's words from earlier, "protect my father and Maze when I'm gone."

Dark spots danced in my vision as I struggled to breathe. I saw a fuzzy shape running towards me and heard yelling.

"No! What have you done?!" 

Those were the last words I heard before everything faded away into darkness.

* * *

**A Year Later**

I was aware of Trixie Espinoza shaking me awake as I bolted upright.

"You were crying and talking in your sleep, you kept yelling for Lucifer and Maze," Trixie said worriedly. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yes," I said, "but it's okay now, you can go back to sleep, Trixie."

"I'm going to sleep with you, that way I can protect you if you have another nightmare," Trixie replied, her determined voice leaving no room for argument.

I smiled and patted the space beside me on the couch. She curled into my chest and I put my arm around her. She must of been a good luck charm, because no more nightmares came to me that night. The morning was another story. 

I woke up with a shriek, rolling off the couch and immediately doubling over in pain. It was like there was fire coursing through my veins and I began to shake, slowly slipping away from reality. I fell to the floor, my eyes froze and my arms and legs began to spasm violently, flailing and jerking all over the place. 

Detective Chloe Decker dropped the spatula she was cooking breakfast with when she heard the shriek. 

"Veronica, honey is everything alright?" Chloe called.

"Darling?" Lucifer said loudly when Chloe received no answer.

"Mommy! Veronica is shaking on the floor!" Trixie said nervously, running into the kitchen.

"What?!" Chloe said, running towards the living room with Lucifer and Trixie right behind her.

"She's having a seizure, detective!" Lucifer said alarmed.

"Trixie call 911!" Chloe said frantically to her daughter.

Trixie scrambled to get to the phone and handed it to her mother.

"My friend's daughter is having a seizure! I need an ambulance!" Chloe said urgently, rattling off her address.

* * *

Lucifer held his daughter's hand as they drove to the hospital. Chloe was next to him, one arm wrapped around her daughter and the other around the man she loved as he stared into space, refusing to acknowledge the unshed tears that were blurring his vision. Before he had found the detective, Veronica had been the only source of light and love in the darkness of his life as the devil. 

Veronica was mortal, and was not biologically his child. No, he despised children and never wished for his own, but Chloe's daughter was alright. Trixie had taken a liking to him when they had first met and he begrudgingly agreed to a friendship between them, he believed she saw him as a second father-figure. Though he would gladly replace Detective Douche any day, Veronica was different.

Veronica had been a form of punishment from his father when he decided to take a little vacation from Hell to Los Angeles and start a nightclub. His father had sent her fully-grown, which Lucifer was grateful for, it would have been exceptionally cruel to punish him with an infant. She appeared one day in his private suite, which was quite a surprise to the woman who came out of his bedroom to see her lounging on the couch with her phone.

Lucifer demanded to know how she had got up there and the girl launched into her spiel about her being his punishment. He didn't take too kindly to that, there was no way he was babysitting a teenager. He remembered her telling him that she couldn't go back to where she came from. She started crying and that's when he turned away, disgusted. He listened to her obviously-rehearsed sob story about her abusive father and her absent mother. Then he told her to drop the story and go back to his father. She got really quiet then, and he turned back around to see her still sitting on the couch.

What happened next would always haunt him, and it still did years later. Veronica looked at him and Lucifer met those eyes that were filled with what were clearly fake tears. Then the images flooded his brain. First, the image of her being beaten to a pulp, her body black and blue as she lay on a kitchen floor, blood trickling from her bashed-in temple. 

Another image of her screaming and crying as a man, presumably her father, raped her on the couch. It seemed to Lucifer that it was the first time she had ever been thrusted into or even touched by a man, judging by her agonized screams as she begged him to stop as he forcefully took her virginity. 

A third image of her, tied up on the bed as the man Lucifer now knew to be Veronica's father raped her anally with no lube, based on her whimpers and shouts of pain. Then he watched him whip her with a metal-studded whip as she sobbed, red welts forming wherever the whip landed. 

He was beginning to feel sick as image after image of Veronica being raped and physically abused by her father flashed in front of his eyes. Veronica in every sexual position imaginable, being forced to give her father blowjobs and handjobs and anal, taking him in her mouth until he made her choke or thrusted deep into her throat until she passed out from the lack of oxygen because his huge cock blocked her airway, and if she even tried to refuse she got beaten and thrown down stairs or locked in her room for days without food or even worse, barricaded inside the freezer in the basement for days until she got frostbite from all the ice her father stored in there. It just kept going on and on and Lucifer wanted to end, he couldn't watch her be beaten and raped and tortured anymore by this truly evil monster that was her father.

He remembered shouting angrily to his own father, demanding to know why he would let such terrible things happen to a child. From that moment on, when the awful images finally faded away, he swore to protect this child, who clung to him sobbing as he realized that he had not been the only ones who saw the images flash before his eyes. While Lucifer was watching Veronica's horrific past play out before him, she was watching it too and was being forced to relive her torment all over again. Lucifer began to love her that day as his own daughter, and had never looked back since. 

* * *

Paramedics pulling Veronica out of the ambulance jolted him back to reality as they rushed inside the hospital with Veronica on a gurney between them. Another paramedic stopped Lucifer from running after them and directed Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie to the hospital waiting room. 

Hours passed as Trixie fell asleep in Chloe's lap and Chloe tried to stay awake but eventually passed out as well, her head on Lucifer's shoulder. Six hours had come and gone, and finally someone came out into the waiting room.

"Veronica Morningstar!" the doctor called, waking Chloe up but not Trixie, who continued to sleep like a rock.

"I thought we were going to be here for a few more millenniums," Lucifer said annoyed, "what took you so long?"

"Mr. Morningstar, I presume," the doctor said, "my name is Dr. Harper, and I'm afraid we have some bad news."

Lucifer immediately tensed, waiting for the inevitable, and he could feel Chloe go rigid as well.

"Your daughter has slipped into a coma, and it is unlikely she will wake up," Dr. Harper said.

"Just unlikely, or impossible?" Chloe said.

"Not impossible, Miss Decker, but her chances are very slim," Dr. Harper replied.

"Are we allowed to see her?" Chloe asked.

"Of course, I'll take you to her room," Dr. Harper said. 

Chloe lifted her sleeping daughter and held her in her arms, following Dr. Harper and Lucifer down the quiet hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica’s future is in question, what will happen if it all goes south?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :)


	2. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seizure leaves Veronica in an unstable condition and Chloe reveals a startling truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There is domestic violence and child abuse mentioned in this chapter.

Lucifer had to stop short when he saw his daughter. A trac was inserted into her throat and was making her chest rise and fall. He eventually approached the bed, placing his hand on her wrist and feeling the weakness of her pulse. 

Chloe stood beside him and he thought he saw her wipe away a tear before gently squeezing Veronica's still hand. Trixie began to stir and Chloe moved away, leaving Lucifer alone.

"Mr. Morningstar, would you like to know the next steps?" Dr. Harper whispered.

"Yes," Lucifer said, reluctantly looking away from his unmoving daughter.

"We can discuss it in my office, if you could come with me," Dr. Harper said, walking out of the room.

"Go ahead," Chloe said, "I have to watch Trixie."

Lucifer glanced over at the detective's offspring, who was still fast asleep in a chair, and nodded. Chloe gave him a kiss on the cheek and lightly pushed him out the door. As he followed Dr. Harper, he looked back to see Chloe bent down at Veronica's bedside, seemingly talking softly to her.

* * *

"Mr. Morningstar, you might want to sit down for this," Dr. Harper said, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong, doctor?" Lucifer said.

"These next steps might not be easy," Dr. Harper said quietly.

"You said there was a chance that she could wake up," Lucifer said.

"A chance, Mr. Morningstar, but I'm afraid that would be very unlikely since she is on life support," Dr. Harper said sadly. "In the event that her revitalization is unsuccessful in the coming days, we might need to discuss other options."

"What other options? She's going to wake up!" Lucifer insisted.

"Sir, we need to prepare in case she does not," Dr. Harper said gently, "therefore, if the time comes I will need your signature to remove her from life support."

"No, doctor!" Lucifer said, "I won't sign anything until you revive my daughter!"

"Mr. Morningstar, please," Dr. Harper said quietly, "I know this is hard, but unfortunately it needs to be done."

"No, no it does not!" Lucifer said. "Goodbye, doctor!"

Lucifer stormed out of the office and back to his daughter's room, but what he heard when he drew closer made him stop in his tracks. He could hear Chloe talking to Veronica, she was crying very hard. Then he heard her say something that made him freeze.

"I've failed you, Veronica. I-I've failed as a mother."

Lucifer entered the room, stunned.

"Detective?" Lucifer said in shock, still trying to process what he had just heard.

* * *

"Veronica, I am so sorry," Chloe said, her eyes growing wet.

Chloe kissed her forehead, resting her head against Veronica's pale face, and letting her own tears fall onto Veronica's cheeks.

"If I hadn't let him hurt you all those years ago, maybe you wouldn't be in a coma right now, maybe you would be breathing on your own," Chloe said, taking a trembling hand and tracing it lightly down Veronica's face.

"It's my fault, I let him have you and by the time I tried to get you back it was too late," Chloe said. "He had already scarred you for life."

"I should have saved you," Chloe said, starting to cry. "I-If I had I been smart that day I would have taken you and ran, but I didn't and y-you had to pay the price."

"I've failed you, Veronica," Chloe said sobbing. "I-I've failed you as a mother."

"Detective?" Lucifer said.

Chloe whirled around and saw his shocked expression, and she immediately knew he had heard everything. 

"Lucifer, I can explain!" Chloe said quickly.

"Chloe, she can't be your daughter! Veronica was sent as a punishment for me from my father!" Lucifer replied angrily.

"Did she ever tell you about her past?" Chloe asked urgently, trying to cool his anger.

"I saw it all! The first day I met her I looked into her eyes and I saw everything that had happened to her with her father!" Lucifer shouted. "Those images will be seared into my brain for eternity!"

"Mine too," Chloe said quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"You are NOT her mother, detective! She didn't have one!" Lucifer yelled. "She told me how her mother was gone and that she had just left one day and never came back!"

"And I have regretted leaving her every day since then," Chloe said, "I know you don't want to believe me Lucifer, but it's true!"

"You aren't that kind of person, Chloe! Veronica's mother left her with a man who tormented her and violently abused her each and every day, what kind of woman would do that to their child?!" Lucifer said angrily. "That woman is a terrible person, and you could never be her!" 

"I didn't know he was hurting her until it was too late!" Chloe shouted, breaking down into tears. "She finally called 911 one day and the LAPD got there, and I saw her on the floor with her body beaten until it was black and blue, her head bashed in and bloody, and I just collapsed on the floor. I was sobbing hysterically and it took the precinct hours to get anything out of me, I couldn't even form a coherent thought without my mind wandering back to her body lying motionless on that blood-stained kitchen floor!"

Lucifer watched in surprise as Chloe started sobbing hysterically, her body shaking because of the force of her sobs.

"If you are her mother, why did you leave her?!" Lucifer snapped.

"I was afraid of what he would do to me if I stayed. I told him I was leaving and he told me I had to leave Veronica with him or he would kill me. I was terrified, so I ran and never once looked back, and I am ashamed at what I have done till this day," Chloe said, her eyes red.

"Detective, stop lying!" Lucifer said. "What you are suggesting is simply impossible!"

"Lucifer, why would lie about something like this?" Chloe said, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"Because humans lie, detective!" Lucifer snapped.

"Exactly," Chloe said.

"So you're admitting you lied?" Lucifer asked.

"No, Veronica is human," Chloe said simply.

"So?" Lucifer said exasperated. "That doesn't mean she's your daughter!"

"God, Lucifer! Can't you see I care about her?! Was that whole confession of my abandonment of her when she was a kid not enough for you?! What more so you need to believe me?! Do you need me to tell you about the guilt that has gnawed at me incessantly for the past six years ever since I left my ten-year-old daughter with a father I knew in my heart was going to make the rest of her life absolute hell?!" Chloe screamed. "Or maybe you need the interrogation tape of me sobbing so hard that my body was shaking and the officers felt so bad that all they could do was hand me tissues and water in the hopes that I could calm down just enough so that they could get maybe one question answered within the three hour block that we were in there!"

Chloe took a shaky breath and continued, gasping through her sobs. 

"And if that's not enough maybe I can tell you about how a ten-year-old Veronica begged me not to leave that day, how she sobbed and screamed for me, and asked me "why? why are you leaving me mommy?!" And I couldn't tell her the truth, that her father threatened to kill me if I didn't, so I just left! And her screams of "Stop mommy! Take me with you! Take me with you, mommy!" followed me all the way to my car, and sometimes I still wake up in the middle of the night thinking I can hear her still screaming for me all these years later!"

Lucifer saw the woman he loved curl herself into a ball on the floor, unable to speak anymore because of the heart-breaking sobs that were wracking her body. He believed her now as he watched her cry, his own heart breaking a little as he saw her break down in front of him. 

"Chloe, I believe you," Lucifer said, "you can stop crying now."

"Lucifer, you don't understand, I am a terrible person, you were right!" Chloe said, her voice breaking. "W-what kind of person leaves their child with an abusive asshole for a father?!"

"Chloe, you did what you thought was right," Lucifer said, "you couldn't live with that man anymore, so you left."

"I should of fought him to take her with me, but I was just too scared!" Chloe said. "I had been hurt by him before and I knew what he could do to me if I didn't listen!"

"He hurt you too?!" Lucifer said, his eyes flashing with anger. "Like he hurt Veronica?!"

"Yes, all of it, beating me, raping me, sometimes he raped me more than three times in one day, anything torturous and painful you can think of he had probably done to me over the course of our relationship," Chloe said, tears welling up in her eyes at the terrible memories that flooded her brain.

"Is this scumbag still alive?!" Lucifer snapped. "Because if he is I am going to punish him in the most excruciating way imaginable!"

"Johnny's rotting away in a prison cell for life, there is no way he will ever be getting out," Chloe said, "and I couldn't be happier, he deserves to spend the rest of his life wasting away in prison, surrounded by people who are just as evil as him."

"He deserves to be punished in Hell!" Lucifer said. "Which prison is this monster in?!"

"I'm not letting you go punish him," Chloe said.

"Why not, detective?! He hurt you and my daughter!" Lucifer said in disbelief.

"Because I can't relive that nightmare again," Chloe said, her eyes red. "It was awful enough six years ago."

"Alright detective, I understand," Lucifer said, "I'll just dispose of him at a later date."

"No, that's not what I meant," Chloe said with a sigh, drying her eyes.

"Mommy, is V okay?" Trixie said, waking up. "Also, I heard everything about her being my sister. That's awesome!"

"Veronica might not wake up for a while, monkey," Chloe said sadly, "but I'm glad that you're excited to have her as an older sister."

"Is she in a coma?" Trixie asked.

"Yes," Chloe replied, "and the doctors are doing everything they can to help her."

"If by helping you mean taking her off life support," Lucifer muttered under his breath, when Chloe heard it her eyes went wide.

"What?!" Chloe said upset. "No!"

"Oh yes indeed, detective," Lucifer said annoyed, "dear old Dr. Harper informed me that if she doesn't wake up soon they want to pull the plug."

"How soon?" Chloe said shocked. "She just got here!"

"A week, Miss Decker," Dr. Harper said, coming into the room.

"You can't do this! She's my daughter, please!" Chloe said.

"In that case, we need you to sign the form as well, Miss Decker," Dr. Harper said.

"Not until I have to," Chloe said quietly.

"As you wish, ma'am," Dr. Decker said, "in the meantime I suggest you get your younger one home, It's late."

"Trixie, say goodbye to Veronica," Chloe said, "Dr. Harper's right, it is way past your bedtime and you have school tomorrow."

"Bye V, love you," Trixie said, hopping up on the bed and giving Veronica's unmoving body a hug.

"Lucifer, you should come too, she's safe here," Chloe said, squeezing his arm lightly.

Lucifer reluctantly left the room, glaring at Dr. Harper as they left. Behind them, Veronica's machines beeped steadily. She flatlined in the early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Lucifer and Chloe deal with the loss of their daughter?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :)


	3. When The Past Comes Back To Haunt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has a chance to revisit the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There is VERY GRAPHIC past child abuse referenced in this chapter. Also a mention of an implied suicide by overdose.

I was at the house again. From the outside, it looked normal. There were blinds on the windows for privacy, a front stoop, a driveway with a single car, and the grass was cut sometimes. On the inside, it was a house of horrors. I was watching the events of that day unfold from outside my own body. 

I could see my ten-year-old self lying motionless on the tile floor, the phone on the kitchen floor inches away from my slack hand. I could see my father towering over me menacingly. He was still holding the blood-stained mallet in his grip that he had used to bash my head in, blood spreading beneath me. My body was black-and-blue, having been beaten to a pulp an hour previously.

Looking at how lifeless I looked on that tile floor, it was shocking that I still managed to cling on to life long enough for my mother and the LAPD to find me. I watched the LAPD storm the house, arresting my father immediately. My mother was the first to enter the kitchen and I saw her crumple to the ground in front of my body, letting out a cry as she frantically felt my bruised wrist for a pulse. 

They had to drag her away from my body, screaming and crying. Then I saw them put me in a body bag.

Wait, this was all wrong! I didn't die that day, did I?

A sinking feeling of horror overtook me as I watched my mother practically fight Dan to get to me in that bag. He held her as she hysterically sobbed in his arms. Two officers carried me out into the street and placed me in the coroner's van.

Had I really been dead for six years? Is that why God sent me to Lucifer? Was I supposed to be his guardian angel and bring him back to Hell?

All those questions plagued me as I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest. The bullet wound from a year ago was back, bleeding profusely. The last thing I saw was my blood-soaked shirt, then everything went dark.

* * *

"Miss Decker, your daughter has flatlined," Dr. Harper informed Chloe grimly over the telephone at dawn the next morning. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Lucifer had already gotten an identical call three minutes before that and was downing one whiskey shot after another with Maze when Chloe walked into Lux at daybreak.

"Detective, if you have come to comfort me, I think you should leave," Lucifer said, refusing to look at her.

"They just pronounced my daughter dead for the second time in my life, I need a drink," Chloe said, "Maze, give me the strongest thing you have, straight up."

Maze was so distraught that she didn't even have a sarcastic comeback. She just slid over a shot of vodka and resumed staring off into space. 

"Detective, what do you mean the second time?" Lucifer asked confused, as Chloe sat on a stool and downed the vodka.

"The first time was six years ago, when I found her on the kitchen floor. I couldn't feel a pulse and it took two officers to get me away from her body. I kept kicking and screaming, wanting her to wake up. I even prayed that day, I prayed to God, to wake my little girl up, and he didn't," Chloe said, staring down into her empty glass.

"Yes, my father can be like that sometimes," Lucifer said.

"Why did he bring her back, Lucifer?" Chloe said.

"Maybe he felt bad," Lucifer said, "don't worry, it can be hard to interpret messages from dear old dad, you're not the only human who doesn't understand something he's done."

"Why you specifically? He could have brought her back to me, I am her mother," Chloe said.

"That I am puzzled by, detective," Lucifer said. "Perhaps my father thought she would be the one to bring me back to Hell."

"But why my daughter? Why couldn't he send Amenadiel?" Chloe said.

"I don't know detective, and I don't know if we ever will know why my father picked Veronica to punish me," Lucifer replied.

"That's just it, Lucifer," Chloe said, looking at him over her glass with red eyes. "I don't think she was sent to punish you, I think she was sent to save you."

"Save me from what, detective? Another vacation to someplace even further than Earth?" Lucifer said sarcastically. "Maybe Mars?"

"She could've been sent to show you that there is more to life than alcohol, clubbing, and a constant stream of women in your bed," Chloe suggested, "or to save your soul?"

"Detective, I'll know you're a bit drunk right now, but you honestly can't believe that your daughter was sent to save my soul," Lucifer said, "she wasn't that special." 

"Lucifer, I'm just trying to understand why my daughter was resurrected to become yours!" Chloe said. "I want to know why your father chose to resurrect my daughter six years ago, but not now!"

"I don't KNOW detective!" Lucifer yelled, slapping his hands on bar and startling Chloe.

"Humans are interesting little creatures, my father created you to be angels but you decided to become devils instead, selfish, always wanting more than what life gave you!" Lucifer continued. "You wanted to leave that man, tired of the pain he was causing you. You only cared about yourself, not caring that your daughter was stuck with him while you ran away from a life you hated. You left her to suffer while you fled to build a new life with a new family! I wouldn't be surprised if Veronica is dead by her own doing!"

"Lucifer, what are you saying?" Chloe said appalled.

"I'm saying that she might have killed herself, detective!" Lucifer shouted. 

"Lucifer, how could you think that?!" Chloe exclaimed. "There's absolutely no proof, it was a seizure, we saw it!"

"The seizure wasn't planned, but the overdose was," Lucifer said, "we heard her cry out and then your offspring found her on the floor, it was probably just an extreme reaction to the amount of pills that were in her system."

"God, you just want it to be an overdose just you can blame one more thing on me!" Chloe snapped. "That's it! Don't contact me about the funeral, you're not invited, and don't you ever refer to my daughter as yours ever again!"

"Detective, don't bring him into this!" Lucifer said exasperated as Chloe stood up from her stool and stormed out of Lux.

* * *

This time for sure I knew I was dead. The light was there and everything, but neither Heaven nor Hell appeared in front of me. Instead it was my old house with a note tacked to the door. 

_Dear Veronica,_

_I couldn't just let you go. Not when Trixie hadn't even met you yet. I'm not that cruel._

_\- Amenadiel_

_P.S : You need to confront your demons._

I folded the letter and tucked it into my pocket with a smile. Then I took a deep breath and opened the door. 

The house was the same as it had been the night I was killed. It was still dirty and filled with trash, untouched by nature. There was still the blood stain on the kitchen floor from my bashed-in head, but the phone had been taken by the police for evidence.

Images flooded my brain as I saw the stain. Images of me running away from my father with the mallet, terrified and crying as he cornered me by the sink, begging him to stop hurting me. 

Instinctively, I crossed my arms to shield myself from the blows that weren't actually there and I curled into a ball, screaming.

"NO! NO! Daddy, don't hurt me! Stop, don't hurt me!" I screamed, the memory of my father still in front of me.

I could hear distant arguing, shouting, but I was too focused on my father raising the mallet to pay attention. The voices got louder as I continued to scream and cry hysterically.

"Amenadiel, this was too much for her!"

"Mom, this was the only way. You of all people should understand that."

"Do you hear her?! She's terrified! What are you showing her?!"

"Whatever she's seeing is her own making. I didn't put anything in her head."

"Oh really? Then what does 'P.S: You need to confront your demons' mean?!"

"Fine, I thought it would bring her closure, mom!"

I screamed for my father to stop hitting me again. Now my arms were turning black-and-blue, they were so bruised. I let them fall because they hurt so much, but that was a bad decision. My father hit me with the mallet in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. 

"I'm going to kill you," my father whispered menacingly.

"No, please!" I said fearfully.

He swung the mallet and I cried out in pain as he split my head open, blood flowing out of my temple. 

"Don't hurt me daddy!" I screamed, terrified. "Don't kill me daddy, please don't kill me! Stop! Stop!"

"Enough, Amenadiel!" a woman shouted, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. "Stop this, NOW!"

"But Mom—"

"He's going to kill her! Stop it!" the woman said fearfully, her voice cracking.

The memories disappeared as fast as they came and I curled into a ball on the tile floor, sobbing hysterically.

"Veronica?" a man's voice said quietly.

I scrambled away from his voice, my father flashing in front of my eyes again.

"It's okay, it's all over now," the man said. "I'm sorry I made you see him again."

"Uncle Amenadiel?" I said, looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes. Then my gaze landed on the blond-haired woman next to him, whose eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Grandma? What are you both doing here?"

"Your uncle wanted to bring you closure by allowing you to face your father, which was a terrible idea," Charlotte Richards said, glaring at her son.

"Wait, all those memories of my father hitting me and killing me was because of you?!" I snapped, my eyes burning with fury as I faced my uncle. "How could you make me go through that terrifying ordeal again?! It felt so real! I could feel him turning my arms black-and-blue, and I could definitely feel him bashing my head in!"

"I could tell by the way you were screaming, I could tell that you could feel every blow," Charlotte said softly. "That's why I told him to stop."

"Thank you," I said gratefully, "thank you for caring about me, grandma."

"Veronica, I care too, sweetheart," Amenadiel said. "I just thought I'd give you the chance to confront your demons."

"There's no confronting my demons, Uncle Amenadiel!" I shouted, tears spilling down my cheeks. "Not when my demons are my extremely traumatic past and the man that haunts me from it to this day!"

"Veronica, Johnny is in prison, he can't hurt you anymore," Amenadiel said gently, reaching out to comfort me as I sobbed.

"No, don't touch me!" I shrieked, my eyes flashing with fear again as in my head my father's hand replaced Amenadiel's.

Amenadiel saw my face go white with fear and he quickly dropped his hand, sympathy in his eyes as I cowered away from him. 

"I need to be alone for a while, please don't follow me," I said, hugging my grandmother and Amenadiel before opening my wings and soaring into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica may have been given a chance to face her demons, but the memories still haunt her. What happens after she is brought back to life?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :)


	4. Safe Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica discovers the power of resurrection and something terrible happens to Trixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Child sexual assault occurs in this chapter.

I looked behind me as I flew through the early morning sky, sighing in relief once I realized neither my uncle nor my grandmother had followed me. I landed on the sand on my favorite beach in LA, folding my wings into my back and collapsing on the sand. I always went to the beach when I needed to cool down or process something.

I soaked in the early morning sun and relaxed in the sand. I closed my eyes briefly, the morning's traumatic events replaying in my mind over and over. Tears burned in my eyes as I tried to get them to stop, but it was futile. I knew what I had to do. 

I dipped my feet in the chilly water of the ocean, put my shoes back on, and took off again towards the city.

* * *

I burst into my aunt's office, not even caring that I hadn't knocked. She was talking to a client, but silence fell over the room when she saw me.

"Veronica? Sweetheart, how is this possible?!" Linda Martin exclaimed in disbelief.

“Resurrection,” I said simply.

My aunt ran over and hugged me and I burst into tears. Her client took the hint and thanked her for her time and left. 

“Veronica, what happened?” Linda asked. She didn’t ask how, she had been around her husband Amenadiel enough to have at least an idea about the kind of abilities that angels possessed. 

“I woke up in front of my old house,” I said, my eyes flickering with the familiar fear I felt whenever I mentioned the scene of my abusive childhood.

My aunt guided me to her couch and sat across from me. I had come to her many times over the years for therapy, although I had never told my father about our sessions. She had been helping me unpack my awful childhood. 

“When I walked inside, it was the same as it was when I was little,” I explained, “and I could see the events of that day playing out in front of me.”

Aunt Linda nodded and I continued.

“I died that day,” I said, “and I had no idea, I thought that the LAPD had found me before then. I had to watch my mother react to my death, it was terrible.”

We had touched on the subject of my mother in the very beginning of our sessions together, but I never revealed her identity. My aunt had asked, but I always felt uncomfortable. It was only when my mother had started working side-by-side with my new father that I had begun to consider it. 

“Veronica, I know we’ve talked about your mother many times, and you’ve expressed your pain and hurt about her leaving you behind,” Linda said, slipping into professional therapist mode. “Does seeing her react to your death change the way you feel about her?”

“Aunt Linda, before I answer your question I should tell you who my mother is,” I said.

“Go ahead,” Linda said.

I took a deep breath. It wasn’t too late to back out, to keep her in the dark. No, I had to do this. I had to tell her now or else I probably never would.

“My mother is Chloe Decker,” I confessed.

I waited for the shock to hit my aunt, and I wasn’t disappointed. Her eyes widened slightly and I could see her mind working to understand what I had just said. She was trying to understand why Chloe Decker, one of her friends, had left me crying on the doorstep. She wanted desperately to know why she had left me to a childhood of absolute torture, and I had no answer to give her.

“Aunt Linda, I don’t know why my mother left me,” I said, “but I know that she loved me.”

I could see my aunt struggle to respond, the hurt evident in her eyes. 

“I’m sure if she stayed with us, her life would have been a lot worse than it is now,” I said, “so in some ways, I’m glad she escaped.”

“You just wish she had taken you with her,” my aunt finished, quickly regaining her professionalism.

I nodded, but the gesture felt forced. It was so much more than that. I hadn’t just wished, I begged. I was a wounded child, begging for her mother to come save her. She never came until I called when I couldn’t take it anymore, and by then it was too late. 

“Would you like to talk your mother?” Linda asked. “Her and Lucifer have been mourning. It might cheer them up a bit to hear that you’re actually alive.”

Oh right. Everyone except for Aunt Linda, Uncle Amenadiel, and my grandma still thought I had passed away in a coma this morning. 

“Yes, I would,” I replied.

Aunt Linda dialed my mother’s number and I felt bad when I heard her answer. She sounded hollow, just like when she was with him. She pretended she was strong in front of me and I both hated and needed it at the same time. I needed her to be strong so that I could be weak, but I hated that my father had forced her into that role. The passive wife, the one who took everything without fighting back. It brought back more shame than I could bear, and my heart broke in two again.

“Chloe, this is Linda,” Linda said into the phone.

“Hi Linda, I haven’t made arrangements for the service yet,” Chloe replied, her voice faltering on the word ‘service’. “I‘ll call you when I do.”

“No Chloe, wait!” Linda said, stopping the grieving mother before she could hang up. “There’s no need for a service. Veronica is alive!”

“What?” Chloe said in disbelief, but there was an inkling of hope in it too.

“Hey mom,” I said quietly.

“Hey baby,” Chloe said, her voice breaking.

“I want to see you, could you and dad come to aunt Linda’s office?” I asked.

“We’ll be right there, honey,” Chloe promised, then she hung up.

* * *

Chloe quickly dialed Lucifer’s number, her earlier anger at him melting away. Her daughter was alive. She could barely contain the relief that swelled in her chest.

“Hello detective,” Lucifer said.

“Lucifer, Veronica is alive! Linda just called and said she turned up at her office,” Chloe said.

“I’ll come pick you up, detective,” Lucifer said. There was no mistaking the happiness in his voice.

Twenty minutes later, Lucifer and Chloe were driving to Linda’s office, their anger at each other forgotten. The two of them raced inside and Chloe was so excited to see her daughter alive that she didn’t even mind when Lucifer put his hand on her lower back to guide her in the right direction.

When they walked into the office, Chloe couldn’t contain her emotions any longer and her eyes grew wet at the sight of her daughter alive and well.

“Oh my baby!” Chloe exclaimed as I ran into her arms with a muffled sob.

“Mom,” I said, crying. “Why did you leave me?”

“Your father threatened to kill me,” Chloe replied, ashamed. “I should have taken you with me, I’m sorry!”

“He shouldn’t have put you in that position, mom,” I said. “Don’t worry, I still love you.”

“I love you too, always,” Chloe said, kissing the top of my head.

“Dad,” I said, hugging my mother before running into his arms.

“Hello darling,” Lucifer said quietly, holding me tightly.

“I love you dad,” I said through my tears.

“I love you too,” Lucifer replied, his voice raw with emotion. “I thought I was going to lose you forever, darling.”

“You didn’t,” I said, looking at both my parents with a watery smile, “and all that matters is that you’re both here right now.”

* * *

Charlotte Richards—former lawyer—was now dead after being murdered by Cain, Eve’s son. Goddess—the wife of God—took Charlotte’s unfortunate demise as an opportunity to re-enter into Charlotte’s body and use her as her mortal vessel on earth for the second time. She wanted to keep a close eye on her children and her grandchildren and becoming Charlotte again was a convenient way to do that.

The downside was the normal human ailments she now came down with, including splitting headaches. This headache was a particularly nasty one and refused to go away. She closed her eyes for a moment and was instantly bombarded by a string of thoughts that weren’t her own.

_Grandma I don’t know if you can hear me but it’s Trixie There’s a bad man who took me into his van and brought me to a dark room and is hurting me It hurts so bad...please help me grandma It hurts It hurts I feel like I’m dying! Ow Ow Tell him to stop looking Mommy said no one can look but me Grandma help he’s doing it harder!_

Charlotte gasped in horror as she heard her granddaughter’s terrified voice in her head. Judging by her confused and painful pleads, Charlotte knew exactly what this man was doing to Trixie.

_Trixie darling, I don’t know if you can hear me. Sweetheart, if you can, tell me where you are right now._

_I don’t know grandma, but I can hear you. I’m trying to fight back but he’s too strong!_

_Good girl, honey. Keep trying sweetie._

_It hurts grandma! He’s making it worse!_

Then a scream erupted in Charlotte’s brain. It was a child’s scream, full of agony and fear. Charlotte shut her eyes even tighter at the sound of the chilling scream of her granddaughter being violently molested by a stranger.

_Trixie! Trixie!_

Charlotte waited anxiously for a response but received nothing in return. She hoped that she had fallen unconscious, that way she would no longer feel any pain. She also knew that she had a limited time to find her before her molester decided to kidnap her and take her away forever.

There was something wrong with this situation, she just couldn’t figure it out. Right now her top priority was her granddaughter, so she dialed 911 and put her unease to the back of her mind.

“911, what’s your emergency?” 

“My granddaughter is currently being molested by a stranger!”

“Do you know where this it at?”

“She doesn’t know. She told me she was taken into his van and then to a dark room. It’s somewhere near her house I presume, 45 Oak Drive.”

“Okay ma’am, what’s your granddaughter’s name and how old is she?”

“Her name is Beatrice Espinoza and she is ten years old.”

“Thank you ma’am, officers are being dispatched now.”

“Thank you.”

Charlotte hung up and packed her bag. She was just about to leave the office when another headache interrupted her. She closed her eyes again, praying that it was Trixie.

_I’m okay grandma I escaped but I have to be really fast cause I hear him coming I’m going to try and run to Lux._

_Run hard, sweetheart. I’ll be right there._

Charlotte ran down the hall and out of her building, ignoring her co-workers confused glances. She hailed a taxi and told it to get to Lux Nightclub as fast as it could. She held on for dear life after she promised the driver an extra tip if he could get her across the city in under a half hour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Trixie’s horrific assault, will she make it to Lux safely? 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :)


	5. Stolen Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie seeks comfort in her favorite demon after her terrible ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC description of a rape of a minor is included in this chapter.

Maze never did well with crying children, hell she didn’t do well with children in general. Lucifer had left the bar almost over an hour ago. Linda had called Chloe and told her Veronica had miraculously turned up at her office very much alive. 

Maze chose to stay to give them time alone with their daughter. She didn’t like emotional reunions, they were too messy. 

“M-Maze!” Trixie cried, running into Lux as fast as she could.

“What’s up, little human?” Maze said.

“I-I tried to run, b-but he caught me and he brought me to this d-dark room! H-he knocked me out and it r-really hurt, b-but not as much when I w-woke up and he was h-hurting me! When h-he was done h-he kept laughing a-and saying ‘I raped you’ over and over!” Trixie said, sobbing hysterically.

“Little human, I can’t understand you,” Maze said, “you need to calm down.”

“A man took me into a dark room and knocked me out,” Trixie repeated, trying to get out the words through her tears. “When I woke up he was hurting me really bad, and he kept saying a word I didn’t understand. ”

“What word?” Maze said.

“He kept saying he raped me,” Trixie replied, “what does raped mean, Maze?”

Maze felt all the air go out of her lungs. She opened her mouth to respond, but found she couldn’t. Her eyes burned with an unfamiliar wetness. She didn’t realize she was crying until tears started to slide down her cheeks.

“Maze?” Trixie said uncertainly.

“It means when someone touches your private areas when you don’t want them too,” Maze said, her throat as dry as sandpaper.

“Mommy said no one was allowed to see my private parts but me!” Trixie said, tears welling in her eyes. “He’s a bad man! He saw them when I wasn’t awake!”

Maze tried to swallow. She tried to breathe. She tried to do anything but think about a man dragging Trixie to his truck and knocking her out with a crowbar when they got to someplace they would be undisturbed. She tried to not think about how he molested her, how she woke up while he was still doing it, how confused and in pain she must have been. It must of felt like she was being split open, and Maze’s heart ached. 

Maze hated emotions, they were just too human for her, but she couldn’t make them stop this time no matter how hard she tried to push them away. They overwhelmed her senses, sickness rising in her throat. She wanted to scream and burst into tears at the same time. Someone had hurt Trixie, her friend. Someone had raped her. Even thinking the word made her feel violently ill. 

She clutched at the side of the bar, afraid if she let go she would topple over. The word kept repeating itself in her mind, _rape_ , _rape_ , _rape_ , until she couldn’t see straight. Her head swimming as she began to hyperventilate, her vision tunneling. 

“Maze!” Trixie said worriedly, watching as her demon friend’s face went white and she fainted.

* * *

Maze woke up on the couch, covered in a blanket, while Trixie held a wet paper towel to her head.

“You’re awake!” Trixie said relieved.

“What happened, little human?” Maze said, sitting up.

“You fainted after I told you what happened to me,” Trixie reminded her. “With the—“

“I know,” Maze said quickly, not wanting her to say the word again.

“Maze, what if he does it again?” Trixie said timidly. “I’m scared!”

“He will never touch you again,” Maze reassured her, “I’m going to protect you.”

Trixie shivered and before Maze knew what she was doing, she pulled the little girl under the blanket with her. Trixie snuggled into Maze’s side comfortably, resting her head on Maze’s chest. Maze was struck by how normal it felt to have her there. There was a warmth in her chest she couldn’t place. It was different from the burning passion she felt in bed and the fierce need to serve and protect around Lucifer. It was softer, almost kind, but there was a fire beneath the softness of it all.

It burned strong, not with passion or desire, but of protection. It was different than the need to protect she felt towards Lucifer, that stemmed from the fact that she was created by him to serve only him for eternity. This was an intense need in her heart to protect Trixie at all costs, no matter the consequences. It was only when she could hear Trixie’s even breaths as she fell asleep on her chest did she figure it out. The need came from a place in her heart she had no idea she possessed, a motherly instinct. 

* * *

Charlotte let out a sigh of relief when she ran into Lux and saw her granddaughter sleeping soundly in Maze’s arms. She never particularly liked the demon, but felt incredibly grateful for her presence now. 

Maze had stirred when she heard the elevator ding and slowly slid a knife from her belt. She opened her eyes to see Charlotte and put the knife back.

“What are you doing here?” Maze whispered, not wanting to wake up Trixie.

“Trixie prayed to me, and I came,” Charlotte said, “I had to see if she made it here safe.”

“So you know?” Maze said.

“Yes, I heard her screaming,” Charlotte said, a pained expression on her face.

“She came running in here, I didn’t know what to do,” Maze said helplessly, “I just held her until she fell asleep in my arms.”

“Thank you for protecting her,” Charlotte said sincerely, “if you weren’t here, who knew what would have happened to her.”

“Grandma?” Trixie said sleepily.

“Hi sweetheart,” Charlotte said, bending down to give her a hug

“Grandma, could you stay until mommy and Lucifer get back? I’m scared to tell them what happened alone,” Trixie said nervously.

“Of course, let me go see if Lucifer has any food,” Charlotte said, “wait here with Mazikeen.”

“You’re safe with me,” Maze said.

“I’m always safe with you,” Trixie said, snuggling back into her side.

Maze smiled, then her face became serious.

“Kid, can you tell me anything about the man that hurt you?” Maze said. “What he looked like?”

Trixie’s eyes went wide and she shook her head, but Maze could spot a lie from a mile away.

“Trixie, you won’t get in trouble with me or your mom,” Maze reassured her, “I just want to help find who hurt you so your mom can question him at the precinct.”

“Maze, it was dark, but I could make out what he looked like a little bit,” Trixie said, taking a deep breath before continuing, “he looked like Lucifer, but he sounded different.”

Maze’s eyes flashed with rage and Trixie bit her lip.

“Are you mad at me, Maze? I’m sorry!” Trixie said quickly.

“I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at Michael,” Maze said, “it seems Lucifer’s twin brother is back on Earth.”

“Is Michael the one who raped me?” Trixie asked.

“I’m almost positive it was him,” Maze said, flinching when Trixie mentioned rape again.

“What are we going to do?” Trixie said, her eyes filling with tears.

“You’re doing nothing until your mother gets back, sweetie,” Charlotte said, coming back into the room. “The police can handle the investigation against my son.”

“Michael is your son, grandma?” Trixie said.

“Yes honey, he’s Lucifer’s twin brother like Mazikeen said,” Charlotte replied.

“Why would he hurt me? Lucifer would never hurt me like he did,” Trixie said.

“Lucifer and his brother are two very different people,” Charlotte said, “I’ve witnessed their sibling rivalry firsthand.”

The elevator dinged, and Chloe and Lucifer walked inside with Veronica in tow.

“Lucifer! Lucifer! I got raped!” Trixie sobbed, running up to him.

Maze grimaced, so much for Trixie being nervous.

“What?!” Lucifer said horrified.

“Maze said she’s almost positive it was Michael, your twin brother!” Trixie said, looking up at him with teary eyes. “It hurt so bad, Lucifer!”

Lucifer looked like he was going to be sick and explode with anger at the same time. Chloe was still reeling with shock.

“Child, explain to me what happened,” Lucifer said slowly, attempting to keep both his anger and nausea under control.

“There was a man who took me into his van and brought me to this dark room, then he started doing terrible things to me until I blacked out,” Trixie explained. “Then I woke up and he was still doing them and it hurt really bad!”

“Spawn, when you say ‘terrible things’ do you mean sexual things?” Lucifer asked.

For once, Chloe did not give Lucifer a dirty look for mentioning one of his favorite pastimes in front of her daughter.

“Yes,” Trixie said, “he took his thing and put it inside me, but I don’t know what it’s called.”

Chloe waited for the inevitable joke about it being called a good time, but it didn’t come. Instead, Lucifer looked at her and responded quietly.

“It’s called assault,” Lucifer said softly, “he molested you.”

“What does that mean, Lucifer?” Trixie said. “Is it bad?”

“It’s a word used when an adult sexually abuses a child,” Lucifer replied, “and what that man did to you was very, very bad.”

“Mommy, is that what Veronica’s daddy did to her?” Trixie said. “One time I was at Lux and she had a nightmare and Maze ran in to help her. She kept screaming ‘daddy don’t hurt me!’.”

“Yes, Johnny did awful things to Veronica when she was younger,” Chloe said, “but she’s safe here now.”

I smiled warmly at my mother.

“Trix, you’re safe here too with all of us,” I said, “we aren’t going to let anyone hurt you.”

Trixie ran to hug me and I returned the favor, holding her tight.

“So, Trix has been assaulted,” I said, looking up at my parents, grandmother, and Maze. “What are we going to do about it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trixie has been harmed, and Lucifer Morningstar is not happy about it. How will Lucifer and his beloved detective find her assailant?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :)


	6. The Difficulty Of Finding An Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe are determined to find Michael, no matter what it takes. Eve visits Dr. Linda Martin to have a quick chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Past domestic abuse and a GRAPHIC revisiting of child sexual assault is in this chapter.

“Linda!” Amenadiel said urgently, appearing suddenly on his wife’s office couch.

“Oh my god, Amenadiel don’t do that!” Linda scolded. “You scared me!”

“Sorry, I just need to talk to you about Veronica,” Amenadiel said. “I’ve been a terrible uncle.”

“How so?” Linda said. “All she’s told me is that she was resurrected and she had to confront some memories at her old house. She also told me Chloe is her mother.”

“I caused her to see those memories, Linda,” Amenadiel said, “I thought it might bring her closure to confront all those bad memories with her father.”

“Amenadiel, no, no, no,” Linda said, “her and I were trying to work through those memories together.”

“I’m sorry Linda, I had no idea she would react the way she did,” Amenadiel replied, “her father tried to kill her and she just broke.”

“You made her dad reappear and attempt to KILL her?!” Linda said horrified. “Amenadiel, why would you do that?!”

“It got out of control, I didn’t think I would show her that much, but it happened,” Amenadiel said, “I never could have anticipated her reaction, mother made me stop it.”

“Amenadiel, she is a CHILD!” Linda exploded. “A child who has gone through a traumatic childhood! How could you do that to her?!”

“Linda—“ Amenadiel began. 

“I worked with Veronica for YEARS, Amenadiel!” Linda yelled, “some things she told me made me ill, they were so awful! They were extremely traumatic memories for her and you just made her confront them again without warning!”

“Linda, I didn’t know this would make you this angry,” Amenadiel said, “I’m sorry.”

“Of course I’m angry!” Linda said. “I love Veronica with all my heart and you hurt her!”

“I never meant to, Linda,” Amenadiel said, “I just wanted to help her.”

“Showing her traumatic experiences from her childhood is definitely not the way to do that,” Linda said.

“I’m sorry Linda,” Amenadiel replied.

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to, Amenadiel,” Linda said, turning away.

“I also need to apologize to you, it’s obvious you care about Veronica too,” Amenadiel said, “it was reckless of me to act the way I did.”

Linda turned back to face her husband, her eyes glassy with tears.

“I love her more than you know, Amenadiel,” Linda said, “there was a time—before I found out Chloe was her mother—that I thought of her like she was my own daughter.”

“I had no idea you felt so strongly about her,” Amenadiel said surprised.

“I do,” Linda said, “and judging by what you did to her, you don’t.”

“Linda, this is unfair, you know I love her!” Amenadiel argued. “She’s my niece!”

“Amenadiel, just please get out,” Linda said, “I can’t do this right now.”

“Linda,” Amenadiel said, reaching for his wife.

“No, go and apologize to Veronica,” Linda said.

Resigned, Amenadiel headed for the door. He looked back at his wife as she cried quietly into a tissue and his shoulders fell. He turned back around and reached for the door.

* * *

Eve never thought she would be walking into Dr. Linda Martin’s office alone, but here she was. She was tired and broken down, and frankly she just wanted to crawl into bed at Maze’s apartment and sleep for the rest of her life. 

She raised her hand on the door to knock, but the door opened abruptly in her face.

“Oh Eve, I didn’t see you there, sorry,” Amenadiel said, opening the door to let her through.

“Am I interrupting?” Eve said.

“Oh no, I was just heading out,” Amenadiel said, “Linda is inside if you want to talk.”

“Thank you,” Eve said, stepping inside and letting Amenadiel leave before closing the door behind him. “Linda, is it alright if I sit?”

“Of course, Eve,” Linda said, quickly wiping away her tears. 

“Did you and Amenadiel have a fight?” Eve said, gesturing to her tear-stained face.

“All married couples are bound to have them, but we worked it out,” Linda said. “Anyway, how can I help you today, Eve?”

“I need to talk to you about Adam,” Eve said quietly. 

“Your first husband?” Linda said.

“Yes, I think he’s returned,” Eve said, “and I’m terrified.”

“Why Eve?” Linda said.

Eve’s eyes rapidly filled with tears as she looked away.

“Because he abused me,” Eve whispered.

* * *

“We’re going to report a sexual assault of a minor,” Chloe began, “and then we’ll interview anyone who was near Trixie when she was taken.”

“Detective, my brother is no ordinary criminal and your precinct will not be able to catch him by following police procedure,” Lucifer said, “if my brother did do this, we need to do it my way.”

“No punishments,” Chloe said firmly, “I’m catching the criminal who did this and looking him straight in the eye when I arrest him for hurting my daughter.”

“You can still arrest him once we’re finished, detective,” Lucifer said, “now come on, if we’re going to catch my pervert of a brother we don’t have any time to waste.”

“Veronica, monkey, stay here,” Chloe said, hugging both of us, “Lucifer and I will be back soon.”

“Make sure you get him, daddy,” Trixie said, causing Lucifer to turn back around.

“What did you just call me, spawn?” Lucifer said uncertainly.

“Nothing,” Trixie said back, smiling cheekily.

“Uh okay, detective you coming?” Lucifer said, a bit flustered. 

“Already in the elevator,” Chloe said smiling, “come on!”

Lucifer shot one last desperately confused look at Trixie before joining Chloe in the elevator. As soon as they left, we all burst out laughing.

“That was a good one, little human!” Maze said, high-fiving her. 

“He was so torn, I felt bad,” I said, giggling.

“He just needs to accept that he loves you like I have,” Charlotte said.

“I love you too, grandma,” Trixie said, running over to hug her.

Charlotte hugged her back, a huge smile on her face.

“You aren’t so bad after all,” Maze said, “you care about Trixie.”

“Thank you, Mazikeen,” Charlotte said, “caring about your granddaughter is in the job description.”

“Talking about jobs, I’m going to go do mine,” Maze said, “Decker and Lucifer are going to need help hunting Michael down.”

“Maze, wait!” I said, running into the elevator just as the doors closed. 

“V, I don’t need you to come with me,” Maze said.

“I’m not, I just wanted to thank you,” I said. 

“For what?” Maze said confused.

“For all the years that you were there for me when mom couldn’t, when you helped me wake up from every nightmare, when you saved me last year from Cain, and just generally being the mother I needed for six years,” I said softly. “I love you, Maze.”

I hugged the demon, not noticing her eyes filling with tears.

“You’re welcome, V,” Maze said, lightly placing a kiss to my hair. 

“I should go, but you were the best temporary mom ever,” I said smiling, kissing her on the cheek.

“And you were the best surrogate daughter I never knew I needed,” Maze responded, winking back at me.

I smiled and ran back up to the penthouse, taking the stairs two-at-a-time. 

* * *

“Was Adam’s abuse physical or emotional?” Linda asked Eve.

“Physical,” Eve replied, “it was for lack of a better word, absolute hell.”

“I’m sorry, Eve,” Linda said. “Would you like to tell me about it?”

Eve nodded, her eyes filling with tears. 

“When God first created Adam, he lived with his first wife Lilith. I was created to be Adam’s perfect companion, made from his own rib. He always preferred Lilith to me, and when I got us kicked out of Eden, this became even more apparent. He was angry that he had been cast out by God and removed from Lilith’s side, and he took it out on me. Now that we no longer had God’s protection, he could hurt me without fear of punishment, and that’s exactly what he did,” Eve said.

“I’m sorry, Eve,” Linda said.

“Thank you,” Eve said, “would it bother you if I went into detail of how he treated me?”

“No Eve, I’m here to listen,” Linda said. “My sessions with other clients have opened my eyes to the complex nature of abusive relationships.”

“Adam was never one for hiding what he was doing to me, he wanted people to see what he had done,” Eve said, “he would slam me against a wall in a bar, in full view of the other patrons. He loved feeling in control, and having an audience just made it better for him.”

“Spouses in manipulative relationships tend to take pleasure in humiliating their partner, some even do it in a public place to make it even worse,” Linda said.

“That sounds exactly like Adam, one time he screamed at me in a restaurant when I accidentally knocked over a glass of water. I’m ashamed to say that I cried, and that just made him berate me more. He called me worthless and a clumsy slut, it just went on and on until the waiter came over and cleaned it up,” Eve said, her eyes filling with tears at the memory. “Why did he do those things to me?”

Linda inhaled sharply, Eve’s broken voice bringing her back to a different time with a different victim of an abusive relationship.

_“Aunt Linda, why did he do those things to me?”_

Back then she had only given her a professional answer, like the one she had given Eve about the manipulative nature of abusive spouses. She had wished she had told Veronica how she had really felt about her father hurting her, that he was a monster who took joy in tormenting his child day in and day out. She decided to tell Eve her real opinion, not fearing judgment from her for it.

“Because he was a manipulative monster and he did not deserve to be in a relationship with someone as kind-hearted and loving as you,” Linda said. “You deserve better, Eve.”

“Maze said the same thing to me once,” Eve said, smiling fondly at the memory.

“Did you take her advice?” Linda said.

“Yes I did, and I couldn’t be happier,” Eve said, “my life with her is perfect, and now Adam has come back to destroy it.”

“Then it’s up to you to make sure he doesn’t, Eve,” Linda said. “You could always ask for a restraining order against him.”

“What’s that?” Eve asked.

“It’s a order used by a court of law to protect a person usually from someone who has hurt them,” Linda explained.

“How do I get one?” Eve said, leaning forward onto her knees and placing her face on her hands.

“Well first you need a lawyer,” Linda said.

“I know just the person,” Eve said.

* * *

“Lucifer, I know you want to do this your way,” Chloe said, “but I really think we should report Trixie’s assault to the precedent and I need to tell Dan.”

“Detective Douche never cared about his daughter before, why would he now?” Lucifer said sarcastically.

“I think now is a little different!” Chloe said back sharply.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, but allowed her to call Dan. 

“Maze, are you tracking Michael?” Lucifer said, video-calling his right-hand demon as he drove.

“I‘ve got nothing, Lucifer,” Maze said, “if it’s him he’s masked his trail.”

“Of course he has, he’s a bloody angel!” Lucifer snapped. 

“Lucifer, it could not be him at all,” Maze suggested. 

“What did Beatrice say exactly?” Lucifer said impatiently.

“She said it was dark, and the man looked like you but didn’t sound like you,” Maze said.

“That’s an apt description of my twin brother, but she left out vain,” Lucifer replied.

“This can’t be good if he’s on Earth, Lucifer,” Maze warned.

“No, this is just like mom,” Lucifer said, “except this time, my brother has no use for a redemption arc.”

Maze swore to him that she would keep looking and hung up. Lucifer turned to Chloe, who wore a worried expression.

“If Maze can’t find your brother, how can you expect us to be able to?” Chloe asked.

“Even angels slip up sometimes, detective,” Lucifer said, “there’s bound to be a misplaced feather or a trace of plane—“

Lucifer trailed off as his eyes fixed ahead, staring at something only he could see.

“Lucifer?” Chloe said. 

_“Lucifer! Lucifer!” Trixie Espinoza screamed._

_“He’s not coming for you!” a man said sharply from above her._

_“Lucifer?” Trixie said confused, looking up at the man that resembled the devil in all but his American accent._

_“Oh no child, I am not that rebellious son of God,” the man said back._

_“Why are you hurting me?” Trixie asked. “Please stop!”_

_“Not until my dear brother receives his due, darling,” the man smirked, speeding up._

_“Please stop! It hurts! It hurts!” Trixie yelled in agony. “Lucifer! Lucifer! Help me!“_

_“Oh child, you place too much faith in him,” Michael said mockingly. “He does not care for you!”_

_“He loves me!” Trixie said. “He would never hurt me like you are!”_

_“Lucifer loves no one except himself, child!” the man hissed._

_Trixie’s reply was cut short when the man roughly shoved himself deeper inside her._

_“Lucifer—DADDY! DADDY, IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!” Trixie screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks._

_“Oh he’s your father?” the man said wickedly, “this just got a whole lot better, darling.”_

_“DADDY! PLEASE!” Trixie begged._

_“Daddy’s not here, Trixie,” the man taunted._

_Trixie screamed a final time before everything went black._

“Lucifer, Lucifer!” Chloe said, waving her hand in front of her partner’s face.

Lucifer was shaking, tears dripping down his cheeks. His hands had moved on their own accord, pulling over to the side of the road before he got into an accident.

“What happened?” Chloe said. “What did you see?”

“I saw your offspring, detective,” Lucifer said shakily. “S-she was screaming for me while my brother defiled her like the monster he is. She kept referring to me as her-her father.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe said, trying to steady her own voice. “You saw y-your brother raping Trixie?”

“Please don’t say that word, detective,” Lucifer said, flinching. 

“I’m sorry, but did you see him?” Chloe repeated.

Lucifer balled his hands into fists and punched the steering wheel, his eyes burning red. He let out a guttural cry, startling Chloe when he slowly broke down into sobs.

“Why Beatrice, Father?! Out of all the children in the world, Michael chose her! Is it because you knew I would break?! Because you knew that I loved her as my own child?! Why?!” Lucifer screamed at the sky. “Did you want her screams to haunt me for eternity, so that even after she is long gone, I will still hear her calling for me in agony?!”

“Lucifer! Lucifer!” Chloe said, trying in vain to calm down her partner, who was halfway between rage and hysteria. 

Lucifer continued shouting at his father until he broke completely, managing nothing but gasping sobs. Chloe just held him as he cried, knowing deep down he was embarrassed to have her see him this vulnerable, but she didn’t care. He had seen her at her weakest and now she was seeing him at his, and she loved him just the same—perhaps even more so, because he had trusted her enough to see the vulnerable side of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has finally been broken, how will Michael react? 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :)


	7. Falling Into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael searches for an ally to help banish Lucifer back to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of sexual assault in this chapter

Michael looked down in satisfaction as his twin brother raged at their father. His plan was all coming together. He would destroy each person Lucifer loved until there was no other choice than for him to return to Hell, since there was no longer a reason to stay on Earth. He saw how his brother was currently breaking down in one of his beloved human’s arms. Michael was disgusted, this truly showed how far his brother had fallen. Lucifer had always cared too much for humanity.

His brother needed to be reminded where he belonged before anyone else was tasked with the job for eternity. Michael knew Lucifer was their father’s favorite son, and that he would not order him back down to hell himself. That was why Michael had decided to take the matter into his own hands, but he couldn’t accomplish the task alone.

A few millenniums ago, Michael could have recruited his mother to help him. Now she too was attached to humanity, something at one time she had wanted to destroy. When he was assaulting the little girl, she was praying to his mother. He could pick up their exchange and he knew that his mother loved this child, for some unknown reason. Michael would have to find someone else to aid him who did not love the inferior beings as Lucifer and his mother did.

Michael’s mind went to Lucifer’s other daughter. The one who Father had sent to punish him for fleeing Hell. Before Lucifer had taken her in, she had another father, one who hated her. He harmed her in multiple ways every day. Michael knew he was the perfect man for the job. He had a feeling he would find him in jail, so that was where he was headed.

* * *

Amenadiel headed to Lux, where sure enough he found Veronica in her room. Unbeknownst to him, Charlotte had taken Trixie to the police station to give a statement.

“Hey Uncle Amenadiel,” I said.

“Veronica, I just wanted to apologize for what I showed you,” Amenadiel said, “I’m your uncle, I’m supposed to protect you not hurt you.”

“You do protect me,” I said, running to hug him, “and I love you.”

“I love you too, V,” Amenadiel said, failing to hide his soft smile as he hugged me back.

“Did you hear what happened to Trixie?” I said, my face falling.

“No,” Amenadiel said, “is she alright?”

“Michael raped her,” I whispered.

“What?!” Amenadiel said angrily, his hands curling into fists.

“Dad, mom, and Maze are out looking for him,” I said, “and I hope they find him too.”

“I should probably go join them,” Amenadiel said, “how is Trixie doing?”

“Grandma took her down to the station to give a statement, she’s still a little shaken up,” I said sadly.

“I‘ll go check on her,” Amenadiel said. “I found out who your mother is from Linda. I’m surprised you never told me.”

“I didn’t want you to think different of her, it wasn’t her fault that my father hurt me,” I said.

“Chloe is a good mother,” Amenadiel said, “I would never have thought it was her fault.” 

“She is a good mother,” I agreed. 

Amenadiel waved before taking off to see Trixie, leaving me alone.

* * *

Eve walked up to Charlotte Richards’s office, confused when she saw it empty. The door was ajar and it was obvious she left in a hurry. 

“Charlotte left earlier,” Lorraine, one of Charlotte’s co-workers, said. “She was in a hurry, I don’t know when she’ll be back.”

Eve nodded and dialed Charlotte’s cellphone number.

“Hello, you’ve reached Charlotte Richards, I can’t come to the phone right now. Leave your name and number and I’ll call you back as soon as I can.”

“Hey Charlotte, it’s Eve. I don’t know if I have to make an appointment, but I need a restraining order and Linda said I needed to get a lawyer to represent me in court. Call me back when you can, thanks,” Eve said.

* * *

Trixie held her grandmother’s hand as they waited for a police officer to take her back so she could tell them everything. 

“Grandma, I’m scared,” Trixie said, looking up at Charlotte with wide eyes.

“Don’t be, just tell them everything you remember,” Charlotte said, planting a kiss to her hair, “I’ll be right here when you’re done.”

Trixie nodded and waved at her grandmother one last time before they led her to the interrogation room. Charlotte knew she was going to be fine, she was a smart girl.

She checked her phone while she waited. There was a message from Eve, of all people. Charlotte hoped everything was alright, she had grown rather fond of the first woman. She was wrong. 

* * *

“Lucifer,” Chloe said softly, after they had gotten back on the road and started driving again.

“Please don’t, detective,” Lucifer said back, refusing to look at her.

“I need to know what you saw, if it can help us find Trixie, I should hear it!” Chloe insisted.

“Detective, no human should ever have to see what I saw!” Lucifer snapped. “It was awful! It was horrid! It was—“

“I don’t care, Lucifer!” Chloe said, tears in her eyes. “I want—no I need—to know what happened to my daughter!”

“Very well detective,” Lucifer said, his voice heavy. “I saw my brother towering over your offspring, when he began speaking she was confused. S-she thought it was me, as if I would ever harm her! Then my brother started his vile assault. Detective, I-I have seen every kind of torment and punishment known to man, but this-this was different. She was screaming for me. I have heard the screams of the dammed, but they could never compare to hers. They were absolutely heartbreaking, I have never heard anything like them. S-she was so scared and in so much pain. She kept begging for me to come save her, detective!”

Chloe listened to her partner’s testimony with tears streaming down her face. She felt so numb that she didn’t even notice that Lucifer was struggling to hold in his own tears.

“She called me daddy, over and over,” Lucifer whispered, “until Michael told her I wasn’t coming for her.”

“Lucifer...” Chloe said, a little bit stunned at this new development. She had always known that Trixie adored Lucifer, but never knew the extent of it. Now she did. 

“We need to find my brother, detective,” Lucifer said, “and then I will personally punish him for what he has done.”

For once, Chloe didn’t disagree.

* * *

Eve sounded broken. The voicemail was short, but by the end she was practically begging for Charlotte to help her get a restraining order. Amenadiel landed in front of his mother before she could redial Eve’s number, causing the Mother of Angels to look up from her phone.

“Where’s Trixie? I heard what happened,” Amenadiel said, sitting in the plastic chair next to her.

“She’s giving her statement, afterwards I was planning on taking her out for ice cream,” Charlotte said, “you’re welcome to join if you want, son. There seems to be something weighing you down.”

“I’ll pass on the ice cream, Linda and I need to have a chat,” Amenadiel said, “I hope Trixie’s alright.”

“Bye,” Charlotte said as her son disappeared in an instant. 

She turned back to her phone with a sigh, waiting for Eve to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hi Eve, it’s Charlotte. I got your message, I’d be happy to meet with you later today. How does four o’clock sound?” Charlotte said.

“Perfect, see you at four.”

Charlotte put her phone away just as Trixie came out of the interrogation room.

“How did it go, sweetheart?” Charlotte asked.

“Good,” Trixie mumbled, refusing to meet her grandmother’s concerned eyes.

“Trixie, did something happen in there?” Charlotte said. “You can tell me.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Trixie replied. “Can we just go home?”

“I was thinking we could go out for ice cream,” Charlotte suggested.

Trixie smiled, her eyes lighting up as she eagerly nodded. 

“Can we really?!”

“I knew that would cheer you up, come on,” Charlotte said. 

Trixie took her grandmother’s hand and the two walked to the car.

* * *

“Johnny Nelson,” Michael said into the phone on the wall.

“Who the hell are you?” Johnny snapped.

“You like hurting little girls, is that correct?” Michael said.

“My daughter was ungrateful and my wife was a spineless idiot,” Johnny said nonchalantly, “why do you ask?”

“Because I need someone to help me knock some sense into my brother, and who better than some scum of the earth like you?” Michael replied. “You’re no use to me in a jail cell, so let’s get you out of here.”

Johnny had barely any time to respond before Michael’s hand passed through solid glass, grasped his forearm, and pulled. Johnny vanished, leaving nothing but a dangling phone behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is out of jail! What will Michael do with his new ally?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


	8. The Lost Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael continues his quest to ruin Lucifer’s life on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a cute bonding moment for Trixie and Charlotte, because I thought we could use a little break from all the angst.

Trixie happily devoured her ice cream, swinging her legs absentmindedly on the park bench.

“Grandma, after I finish my ice cream can I go on the swings?” Trixie said, looking expectantly over to her grandmother.

“Sure, but I have a client I need to meet at four, so only for a little bit,” Charlotte said with a smile, watching fondly as Trixie finished her ice cream and ran excitedly towards the swing set.

Charlotte dropped Trixie off at Dan’s and walked briskly to her office. She wasn’t surprised to see Eve was already there. 

Eve wordlessly moved into her office and sat down. Her eyes were like glistening pools and when she spoke it was soft. She was usually fun-loving and sometimes painfully naive, but the person sitting across from Charlotte Richards right now was the complete opposite. 

“How’s Trixie doing?” Eve asked quietly.

“She’s alright, I just took her out to ice cream to cheer her up,” Charlotte said.

“That’s good. Linda is a very good therapist if she needs to talk about anything that happened,” Eve suggested, “she’s helped me through a lot of problems.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you,” Charlotte said. “How can I help you today, Eve?”

“I need a restraining order, and Linda said the first place I would have to go would be to a lawyer,” Eve said softly.

“You don’t need a lawyer to file a restraining order, but I would be happy to help you during the hearing,” Charlotte replied.

“I need a hearing?” Eve said confused.

“Yes, after an order has been filed a hearing is conducted,” Charlotte explained, “the person you are getting the order for would have to come in and—“

“He won’t do that,” Eve said, “I know Adam, he would want to cause me as much worry as possible.”

“If he tries to fight the order and doesn’t show up for the hearing, law enforcement will take over,” Charlotte said.

“They won’t be able to stop him,” Eve said, shaking her head. “He’ll won’t stop until he has me again.”

* * *

Michael landed in the penthouse silently, dragging a reluctant Johnny Nelson behind him. He could sense that Lucifer’s other daughter was here alone. Mazikeen—Lucifer’s demon—was elsewhere, which was excellent.

“Where the hell are we, man? I thought you were getting me out of the country,” Johnny said annoyed.

“Don’t you want to say goodbye to your daughter one last time?” Michael said.

“Why would I want to see that brat?!” Johnny snapped.

“Because she is the key to helping my brother get back to where he truly belongs!” Michael said sharply. “You can either help me or go back to jail for the rest of your life!”

“Oh no, no, no!” Johnny said quickly. “I‘ll help you, man! Whatever you need!”

“Good,” Michael said. “I need you to kidnap your daughter.”

* * *

“Mom? Dad?” I called, hearing footsteps in the penthouse.

I looked up just in time to see my father attempt to press a cloth to my face. I reached for my phone and dialed my mother, praying to Grandpa that she would pick up.

“Hi sweetheart, is everything okay?” Chloe said over the phone.

“Mom! Dad’s back! He’s back!” I yelled frantically into the receiver.

“Honey, your father’s in jail,” Chloe said concerned. “What’s going on?”

“Darling, are you alright?” Lucifer said from beside her.

I couldn’t answer because my father had finally caught me, smothering my mouth in the cloth before I could respond. I struggled until I passed out, going limp in my father’s arms.

“Veronica?” Chloe said from my phone. 

“Darling?!” Lucifer said frantically when I didn’t answer.

Michael picked up my discarded phone from the floor and whispered into it.

“Don’t worry brother, she’s with me now.”

* * *

Lucifer almost got into another accident. 

Michael really was back, and now he had his daughter.

“What game are you playing, brother?” Lucifer muttered, sharply making a u-turn. “Detective, we’re taking a detour.”

“Let me call Dan to make sure Trixie hasn’t been taken as well,” Chloe said, her face was flushed with anger and betrayed no fear. Only Lucifer could detect the worry that was underneath her rage. “He’s not picking up.”

“Typical Detective Douche,” Lucifer said.

Finally Dan picked up and Trixie was fine, but it still didn’t calm Chloe’s nerves. One of her daughters was still in danger. Lucifer seemed to understand her fear, and she felt him press harder down on the gas petal. 

* * *

Ella Lopez had heard about everything that was going down. She hoped that Trixie was okay after her assault. She also hoped Lucifer and Chloe were handling it well, judging by her number of unanswered phone calls she would say no. 

Even though she was worried for her friends, she did have a case to get back to. She walked into the evidence room, searching for the last murder weapon homicide had picked up. She got distracted by something that was painfully bright in the corner of the room. It had been hastily shoved behind some boxes, a terrible hiding job if you’d ask her.

She reached for the strange glowing object when a woman’s voice interrupted her. 

“Miss Lopez, they need you in the lab.”

“Thanks Melanie,” Ella said, the object dimmed as soon as she walked away from it. Strange. 

Before she could change her mind, she grabbed the glowing thing and walked back to the lab. She was going to solve the mystery of this weird glow stick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica’s been kidnapped! Will her parents be able to save in time?


	9. Who Let The Dogs Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze calls in some backup to search for Veronica.

I woke up in a haze, unsure where I was. I was surrounded by feathers that were black in the dim light. It didn’t take a genius to recognize that they were my own, if the searing pain in my back was an indication. My entire body felt heavy, probably from exhaustion.

Then I saw the chains.

They were wrapped around my wings, pinning me to the wall. Then they crisscrossed across my body so that I could barely move my arms and legs. I was trapped.

“Hello Veronica.”

I raised my head to see a man who looked exactly like my father.

“Dad?” I said in confusion.

“I would be your father’s twin brother, Michael,” the man said. “Nice to meet you.”

“Veronica Decker,” I said, using my mother’s maiden name. I decided it would draw less attention to myself, but I didn’t think that mattered. I was already tied up against my will. “Why am I here?”

“Cutting to the chase, are we?” Michael said. “You are just a pawn, Veronica. Your kidnapping is only a part of the plan I have for my dear brother.”

“I know you raped Trixie!” I snapped. “My parents will come for you!”

“In order to do that, they have to be able to find you first,” Michael said with a smirk.

“The LAPD has other ways of finding people besides tracking their phone,” I replied, remembering that my phone was somewhere on the floor of LUX.

“No humans will be able to find you here, I assure you,” Michael said, “enjoy your stay, Miss Decker.”

I was immediately confused, but he vanished in front of me before I could ask any more questions. It didn’t feel like hell, it wasn’t insufferably cold or dark. There was no ash that fell like snowflakes. I would know, I was the Princess of Hell after all. My father had given me that mantle a year after we had met, once he knew he could trust me with his true identity.

Then it hit me. There was only one other place I knew where humans couldn’t set foot unless they were deceased.

I was in Heaven.

* * *

After Eve left her office, Charlotte made an appointment for Trixie with Linda. She consulted Dan, who promised her he would tell Chloe as soon as he could get a hold of her. She wasn’t picking up her phone. He said she was too focused on finding Veronica, who had been kidnapped by her father. Somehow Johnny Nelson had gotten out of jail.

Charlotte ended the call. All this familial drama was making her head hurt. Of course her granddaughter was missing, that was just the icing on the cake of her horrible day.

“You look tired,” A voice said from the door.

“Hello Azrael, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Charlotte said to her youngest Archangel, “please tell me it’s my time.”

“You want to spend eternity with dad for real this time? I sincerely doubt that,” Azrael said with a grin, sitting down in front of her mother’s desk and folding her wings away.

“Absolutely not!” Charlotte said vehemently. “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but things down here have not been going very smoothly as of late.”

“There’s some gossip upstairs, none of it good, which is why I decided to come here and check up on everyone,” Azrael replied.

“Michael raped Trixie and Veronica’s been kidnapped by her father,” Charlotte said, her head in her hands. “It’s been a rough day.”

“That ass!” Azrael hissed, shocking her mother.

“Rae-Rae!” Charlotte said disapprovingly.

“Sorry mom, it’s just—” Azrael shook her head. “Why would Michael hurt Trixie? She’s the sweetest kid ever!”

“I think he did it to anger your brother,” Charlotte said.

“There’s whispering in The Silver City, some say he wants to start a rebellion,” Azrael said, “another war.”

The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees and Charlotte shivered involuntarily, images flooding her mind. Bloodshed. Screaming. Carnage. Her children, wings shredded as the light drained from their eyes. There was death—so much death—the day that her Lightbringer fell. Her husband had been so angry, she never wanted to see him like that again. He wanted to destroy her son, even when they had already lost so many children. She forced him to banish him to Hell instead, but in the end it was her that had to pay the ultimate price.

It had taken years for her to mend her relationships with her remaining children, and she would not have it all go to waste. There would never be another war in Heaven, not if she could help it.

“I promise you, my children’s blood will never be spilled again,” Charlotte said sharply, “I would do anything to prevent another war.”

Azrael nodded, but there was a childish fear that flickered in her eyes. She was afraid for her mother and what her older brother could do to her. Michael was more powerful than the rest of his siblings. She would never admit it, but he scared her sometimes.

“Mom, what if he kills you?” Azrael blurted out before she could stop herself.

Charlotte laughed.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m the Goddess of All Creation! He couldn’t kill me if he tried!”

“But my sword,” Azrael reminded her weakly.

“Is in safe hands,” Charlotte reassured her. “Lucifer has it.”

“Michael could persuade him to hand it over in exchange for something he cares about,” Azrael said nervously.

“Azrael,” Charlotte said soothingly. “Don’t worry, your brother knows the impact of your blade on humanity. He will not allow it to fall into the wrong hands.”

Azrael nodded, but she still wasn’t convinced. She knew something was wrong with her blade. She could feel pressure building in her chest. Her heart suddenly burned as if it had been set aflame and she screamed out in pain.

“AZRAEL!” Charlotte said alarmed, watching in horror as her daughter collapsed to the floor, screaming that her heart was on fire.

* * *

Ella realized this was no regular glow stick when she took it out of the evidence bag and it immediately burst into flame. She expected it to burn her hand, and almost dropped it in surprise when it didn’t. She grasped the handle tightly, afraid if she let go it would set the lab on fire.

“What the hell is this?!” Ella muttered in confusion.

She examined the fiery stick closely, noticing that the handle looked like a sword hilt and that the flaming stick was long and thin like a blade. It slowly hit her, and not even years of church could prepare her for this moment. She was holding The Flaming Sword from the Garden of Eden, and it had lit up for her.

She silently willed it to put itself out and watched in surprise as it actually did, shrinking into a small metal dagger that she somehow managed to catch before it hit the floor.

“Am I an angel?” Ella said out loud. “No, I’m just a girl that hears voices and who can now turn a flaming sword on and off. No big deal!”

She hesitantly placed the sword on the table, eyeing it suspiciously as she went back to her work. When it didn’t move for the rest of the day, she slipped it into her purse to bring home to her apartment that night. She would examine it more closely there.

* * *

Dan had resolved to just take Trixie to Linda’s office, frustrated that Chloe wasn’t answering her phone. He understood that she and Lucifer were preoccupied with finding their daughter, but he had called multiple times. He assumed that she would have thought something was wrong by now and called him back, but obviously not.

Dan cared for Veronica, anyone who met the bright sixteen-year-old could. She was outgoing and just a joy to be around, much like Ella Lopez. He was worried about where she was, but right now his biological daughter took precedence. He knocked on Linda’s door, holding Trixie’s hand in his own. 

“Hello Dan,” Amenadiel said in surprise. He had no idea his friend came to see his wife.

“Hey Amenadiel, Trixie has an appointment,” Dan replied.

“Hi Uncle Amenadiel!” Trixie chirped in greeting, flashing him a smile.

“Hi Trix,” Amenadiel said, smiling when she hugged him tightly.

“Trixie? You ready, honey?” Linda said, coming to the door.

“Yep! Bye daddy!” Trixie said, waving to her dad before walking inside and sitting on the couch. “Have fun at work.”

Dan chuckled at his obvious dismissal as him and Amenadiel walked towards the parking lot.

“She’ll be fine, Dan,” Amenadiel said, “Linda’s an expert at talking through difficult topics.”

“I just feel guilty,” Dan admitted, “I could have picked her up from school and avoided this whole mess.”

Amenadiel didn’t have the heart to tell him that Michael probably would have gotten to her anyway. He was almost certain that out of all the other children his brother could have hurt, Beatrice Espinoza was chosen for a reason. He just hoped they could figure out that reason before more people got hurt.

* * *

“Azrael!” Charlotte yelled. “Help! Somebody help me! Call 911!”

Azrael’s screams had drawn onlookers, and many of Charlotte’s coworkers were already calling emergency services. The sound of an ambulance could be heard wailing down the street and a team of EMTs rushed in accompanied by a stretcher. They loaded Azrael on to it and Charlotte ran after them as they wheeled her inside the ambulance.

Azrael was in too much pain to notice that her mother was squeezing her hand hard enough to break it. As everything around her melted into darkness, she was hit with a paralyzing fear.

If she could feel pain, that meant she had lost her immortality.

* * *

“Trixie, do you know why you’re here today?” Linda asked.

Trixie nodded, suddenly shy.

“Could you tell me why, sweetie?” Linda said gently.

“Uncle Michael raped me,” Trixie said quietly, “and Lucifer said that what he did is very bad.”

“Lucifer is right,” Linda said, “what Michael did was very bad, do you know why?”

“He touched my private parts without permission,” Trixie replied. “Mommy said no one is supposed to see them except me.”

“That’s right,” Linda said, “honey, can you tell me what he did to you?”

“He stuck his thing inside me and kept pushing in and out. It hurt really bad!” Trixie said, tears forming in her eyes.

“Did he make you do anything else?” Linda said.

“No, that’s it,” Trixie said, her voice trembling.

“That’s good, sweetie,” Linda said, coming over to sit next to her. “How did you feel when he did that to you?”

“At first I was confused, because I thought it was Lucifer,” Trixie said, “then I knew it wasn’t because Lucifer would never hurt me.”

“No, he wouldn’t,” Linda said gently. “What happened after he assaulted you?”

“I prayed to grandma and told her I was going to run to Lux,” Trixie said. “I was so scared!”

“You’re safe now, shh, shh,” Linda said softly, holding her niece as she sobbed. “Michael can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Yes he can, he’s an angel! He took Veronica!” Trixie said, crying harder.

“Trixie, how do you know about that?” Linda asked.

“I heard daddy talking on the phone to mommy,” Trixie replied. “Are Lucifer and mommy going to find her?”

“They’re searching right now with Maze, I’m sure they will,” Linda said confidently. “Maze is the best—well, actually the only—bounty hunter I know.”

“Yeah, Maze will kick Michael’s butt!” Trixie said, nodding in agreement. 

* * *

Maze threw her knife against the wall in frustration. Not only was Michael nowhere to be found, but he also had Veronica. After Lucifer had broken the news to her, she told him to meet her back at Lux. Driving around aimlessly in a rage with Chloe by his side wasn’t going to help locate Michael. It was time for Plan B.

“Mazikeen, please tell me you have good news!” Lucifer called, walking into the nightclub.

“Maze?” Chloe said, glancing over to the deserted bar.

“We need to call the hounds,” Maze said sharply, suddenly appearing behind Chloe and making her jump.

“What hounds?” Chloe said. “We have a K-9 team, but they probably aren’t able to pick up an angel’s scent.”

“Hellhounds,” Maze said with a sly grin. “Regular mutts aren’t trained to hunt down the Divine.”

Maze let out a shrill wolf whistle, causing Chloe to jump again. Three Golden Retrievers appeared, sniffing the ground in front of them. 

“What on earth?!” Lucifer said in horror. “Why are they slobbering mutts?”

“Not used to their human appearance? Veronica wanted them to be golden retrievers. She didn’t like them as big black shadows with sharp teeth and angry red eyes. Her words, not mine. She also renamed them,” Maze said with a smirk. “Wait until you hear it.”

“I can only imagine,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes.

“I present to you, Biscuit, Buddy, and Bear,” Maze said with a mock flourish, making Chloe giggle a little when she saw Lucifer’s eyes widen with absolute horror.

“Absolutely not, Bloodshed, Burn, and Backstabber are perfectly good names for hellhounds. They aren’t poodles!” Lucifer said pouting. 

“Blame your daughter,” Maze said shrugging.

“We are definitely having a talk as soon as possible,” Lucifer huffed. “Now come along detective—what is so funny?!”

“Nothing,” Chloe said chuckling. “I just think it’s cute that you’re getting worked up over dog names.”

“Well you would be too if hell’s fiercest canines got turned into dumb mutts!” Lucifer said annoyed. 

“I think they’re cute, Trixie will love them,” Chloe said. 

“Oh no, I’m not letting the child anywhere near my prized hounds,” Lucifer said, “they are not domestic playmates.”

“I’m sure she’ll win you over, she’s always wanted a dog,” Chloe said. “Besides, it seems she’s already begun to wrap herself around your finger.”

Lucifer snorted, but his eyes softened just a bit. He did care for the child in his own way. When Trixie had ran to him at Lux and tearfully recounted her terrible assault, he had been surprised at the rage that had risen up inside him. He had wanted to murder his brother for daring to hurt her. Lucifer supposed it was because in some sense he wanted to protect her, but he knew it really was more than that. He had gotten a warm feeling in his chest when she had slyly called him ‘daddy’, knowing that had been a title formerly granted to Detective Douche. He wondered if Dan cared, or even knew. He didn’t think it mattered in the slightest, but there was a small part of him that was smug. He had won Beatrice’s trust, something that Daniel sorely lacked of late.

“Lucifer? It was a joke,” Chloe said, noticing his distant expression.

“I know, darling,” Lucifer said. “I’m just thinking about how much I’m going to regret showing her the dogs.”

“I don’t think you will,” Chloe said with a knowing grin. “Maze, you coming? We might need backup.”

“Absolutely,” Maze said, unsheathing her knives. “Let’s go hunt a divine bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mazikeen Smith is on the warpath, and no one is safe...


	10. Of Angels and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam appears on Earth, and he isn’t happy. 
> 
> Slight spoilers for Lucifer season 5 episode 5 ahead. (I haven’t even reached Season 5 yet, but I found out the existence of a new character and I couldn’t resist adding them in!)

Adam didn’t even want to come to Earth in the first place. He had been content in Heaven, watching the NFL with fellow sports fans. Then word got around that his wife was gallivanting around with some demon scum. He didn’t like that one bit. Eve was his and always would be. He bargained with Michael to return to the land of the living. All he had to do was help him destroy Lucifer Morningstar’s life. He happily accepted once he found out that the devil had slept with his wife. Now he could kill two birds with one stone. If he sent that dirtbag back where he belonged, his pet demon would surely follow, and then Adam could take Eve back to Heaven.

Michael’s first task for him was easy enough. He was supposed to locate a blond real-estate agent who was currently selling a house. He was under strict instructions to rough her up, but not kill her. Michael told him that she had to be able to at least walk home after their encounter, because he wasn’t heartless. Adam had no idea what jumping a young woman had to do with Lucifer’s return to Hell, but they already had one of Lucifer’s daughters, so the plan was going smoothly so far.

Adam easily charmed his way into the open house, even though he didn’t have an appointment. The real-estate agent was young, definitely in her 20’s. Her name was Adriana Nassar and she was very sweet, he almost felt bad when he jumped her on her way home. She fought back, but his blows were vicious. Years of wrestling his wife into submission had prepared him for this moment. He ended up going a little overboard, and by the end she was barely recognizable. He knocked her unconscious quickly and informed Michael of his situation.

Michael did scold him for ruining such a pretty face, but it was worth it. He felt powerful, especially when the two of them laid her on the porch of her house and rang the doorbell. They didn’t stick around to see who answered.

* * *

Amenadiel had gone home to take care of Charlie when the doorbell rang. What he saw on the front step made him do a double take. There was a woman, clearly unconscious and beaten severely. Her face was black and blue and it was swollen so much that he hardly recognized her at first, then his heart rose in his throat and he let out something halfway between a choked sob and a gasp of horror.

“Adriana?!” Amenadiel said in disbelief. He couldn’t help the tears that began to prick at his eyes.

“D-daddy?” Adriana said weakly.

Amenadiel broke down into tears, and he was so grateful she was alive that he wasn’t even ashamed. 

“What happened, Adri?” Amenadiel asked urgently, gently helping his daughter off the ground and into the house. “Who did this to you, honey?”

“He was a very nice man who came to my open house today,” Adriana said, struggling to sit down on the couch. “Then he jumped me and I tried to defend myself as best as I could before he knocked me out.”

“Lay down, let me get some ice and towels to clean you up,” Amenadiel said, getting up to rock Charlie, who had begun to cry once he sensed something was wrong.

“Give Charlie to me,” Adriana said, holding out her arms for her younger half-brother. His reassuring weight was a comfort to her and he quickly stopped crying and gurgled happily once he was settled against her chest. He closed his eyes and yawned, easily falling asleep in his sister’s arms. 

Amenadiel came back to see the two of them lying down on the couch, with Adriana already halfway asleep. She let out a soft whine of protest when Amenadiel took Charlie away and put him in his crib. He kissed her forehead and she winced in her sleep, which made tears come to his eyes again. He covered her with a blanket, careful not to touch her bruised arms too hard. 

* * *

Charlotte sat in the plastic chair by her daughter’s hospital bed. Azrael looked so young curled up underneath the thin sheet. The machines beeped steadily, a reminder that there was still life flowing through her veins. Charlotte had been terrified when the doctors had informed her that she had gone into cardiac arrest and they almost lost her. It was a miracle she was alive at all.

“Mom?” Azrael whispered, reaching out for her mother.

“I’m here, my angel,” Charlotte said softly, taking her daughter’s outstretched hand. “You had a heart attack and your heart stopped, but they were able to bring you back.”

“Oh so that’s why I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus,” Azrael groaned, “is this what humans feel like when they get hurt?”

“Well your injuries were quite severe, sweetheart,” Charlotte replied, “but yes, I imagine it felt something like that.”

“I died, how ironic,” Azrael said, “if the Angel of Death can die, what’s next?”

“I don’t know,” Charlotte said, and she really meant it.

Azrael had died and come back. That wasn’t supposed to be able to happen. Then again, neither was Michael supposed to come to Earth and harm her granddaughters. She had no idea what the future would hold, she just hoped it wouldn’t get any worse. 

* * *

The hellhounds were sniffing furiously, their noses to the ground. Lucifer, Chloe, and Maze followed after them, careful not to get caught in the branches. The hounds had led them to a forest at the edge of the city, barking and howling loudly as they ran through the dense undergrowth. 

“Would Michael actually tie her up in the forest?” Maze said. “I didn’t think he was that dumb.”

“He’s not,” Lucifer said darkly, once the hounds had settled on their target, a seemingly nondescript tree. “The hounds are just distracted, that’s what happens when they’re slobbering fools instead of bloodthirsty hunters.”

“Lucifer, stop it with the dogs, please,” Chloe groaned in annoyance. “Maybe they actually found something useful.”

“I sincerely doubt it, darling,” Lucifer said, “but for you, I will check.”

He squeezed her hand and Chloe squeezed back. They were both scared deep down that they would find something they didn’t want to. Maze didn’t seem to sense their hesitation and walked right over to the tree, knocking on it for good measure.

“There’s nothing here,” Maze said.

“Idiots!” Lucifer muttered.

Chloe could tell he was getting more worried by the minute. There was an invisible clock counting down, and they both knew there was going to be a point when time ran out. She would not lose her daughter again. 

“We need to keep looking, the hounds have something or else we wouldn’t be in these woods,” Chloe said, taking Lucifer’s hand and leading his deeper into the forest. “Come on, Maze.”

Maze whistled sharply and the hounds followed. Behind them, a symbol on the tree glowed softly and Michael appeared, slipping easily out of sight.

* * *

Ella tossed and turned in bed. Two angels were fighting in her dreams, and one of them held the Flaming Sword in his hand. They looked almost identical, and Ella knew they had to be related. They were probably twin brothers.

_“You pushed her! You pushed Ellara!” The one holding the sword yelled. “You will pay for what you’ve done, brother!”_

_“What will you do?” The other one taunted. “Even if you kill me, it will not bring her back!”_

_“I will tell Father!” the one with the sword threatened, and the other one scoffed._

_“Luci, you and I both know you won’t!” the other one said with a smirk._

_“Michael, you listen to me,” the one holding the sword hissed, “you will bring Ellara back to the Silver City, so help me dad, or I will tell mother that you pushed her!”_

_“Lucifer, you think mother will care?” Michael said, shaking his head. “She’s too busy trying to tear Father away from his newest project, those humans he loves so much.”_

_“Don’t be stupid, brother! You know she loves Ellara dearly, her love for her burns brighter and fiercer than the sun itself!” Lucifer said._

_“Ah, remember when she loved all of us like her precious Ellara?!” Michael snapped. “Perhaps now that her little sun is gone, she will actually remember who gets things done around here!”_

_“You did this because of your own jealousy, you arrogant ass!” Lucifer shouted. “How dare you?!”_

_“Don’t pretend like you haven’t missed Mother’s attention! She barely looks at you anymore. She was too focused on her new ball of light. Aren’t you the Light-Bringer, brother?” Michael said, raising a knowing eyebrow._

_“Tread carefully, brother,” Lucifer said, his voice dangerously low._

_“You are jealous too! I knew it!” Michael said triumphantly. “You should be happy I threw her out of the Silver City!”_

_“You harmed my little sister, whom I loved very much. She was brighter than all the stars I created in the sky, and now her light has been snuffed out because of you!” Lucifer yelled, tears forming in his eyes._

_“Are you actually crying for that weakling?” Michael scoffed. “You’re softer than I thought, brother.”_

_“ELLARA WAS NOT WEAK!” Lucifer roared. “She was the kindest and most beautiful Angel ever to exist. Her whole life all she wanted was to spread joy which is more than I can say for you, brother!”_

_“We are not here to ‘spread joy’, we are here to follow Father’s commands!” Michael said angrily. “If you cannot see that, perhaps you belong on Earth with Ellara!”_

_“Is she down there?” Lucifer asked._

_“If she isn’t dead,” Michael replied. “That fall definitely broke her wings.”_

_“Angels cannot die, brother,” Lucifer reminded him, “we are immortal.”_

_“I make her vulnerable, because I look like you,” Michael revealed. “She loves you so much, it makes her weak.”_

_“She’s not weak!” Lucifer said through gritted teeth._

_“She can be harmed in your presence and mine,” Michael said, “all because she cares for you too deeply!”_

_“I am her older brother,” Lucifer said quietly. “She is allowed to care about me.”_

_“Even if it kills her?” Michael said, raising an eyebrow._

_“That is her choice to make,” Lucifer replied softly._

Ella woke up in a cold sweat. She should have never brought the sword home, now she was having dreams about Lucifer and his brother. She tried to remember what they were arguing about. All she could remember was them talking about a girl, probably fighting over her. 

The sword glowed faintly in the corner, illuminating a man with brown wings who hid in the shadows. 

* * *

When Linda returned home after her session with Trixie, she was surprised to see her daughter on the couch. That surprise immediately turned to concern when she saw how bruised and swollen her daughter’s face was. 

“Amenadiel!” Linda whispered urgently, not wanting to wake Adriana up.

“Adriana got jumped on the way home,” Amenadiel said. “I was just as horrified as you are. Someone just laid her unconscious on the front steps, she was much worse when I found her.”

“Who would do this?!” Linda said with tears in her eyes.

“She said it was this nice guy who came to her open house, black hair with an athletic build,” Amenadiel said, “when she woke up a little while ago she said when he was beating her up he knew what he was doing. It was obvious he enjoyed hitting people.”

Linda covered her mouth with a shaking hand, tears falling down her cheeks.

“Did she get a name?” Linda asked.

“Aidan Young, but it was probably a fake name,” Amenadiel replied, and Linda’s eyes flashed with anger. “What?”

“I know who hurt our daughter,” Linda said, her lips pressed in a thin line.

“Who?” Amenadiel said, placing a hand on her arm to calm her shaking hands.

“Adam, the world’s first man,” Linda said darkly. “I think he came here to do more than just torture Eve.”

* * *

Time worked differently in Heaven. I had no idea how long I had been here, then I heard voices. 

“Mom! Dad! Maze!” I yelled, straining against the chains. 

_“We need to keep looking, the hounds have something or else we wouldn’t be in these woods.”_

“No mom! Don’t go! I’m right here!” I said desperately. 

Their voices faded despite my pleads. I was never getting out of here unless I could escape these chains. Then an idea dawned on me, I could pray to my father and see if he heard me. 

_Dad, if you can hear me, I’m in Heaven._

* * *

Trixie was still reeling from her assault, which is what Lucifer called it. He had been so angry, but she knew he had kept his temper in control so he didn’t scare her. She wasn’t scared of his devil face or his eyes because she knew it was still the man she cared about behind the fire.

Her dad had tried to get her to eat to no avail. She just sat listlessly staring at the wall. She wouldn’t talk, but that wasn’t her father’s fault. She could hear him leaving messages to her mom.

_Chloe, I know Veronica’s missing and the LAPD is really trying, but you need to come home. Trixie got back from Linda and she won’t talk to me or eat anything. Linda warned me this might happen, but I can’t do this on my own. I can’t watch her struggle and do nothing about it. Please come home, bring Lucifer if you must. I know she likes him and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but he might be the only one who can get through to her. Please Chloe, you know I wouldn’t say that unless I have no other option. Please come home. Trixie needs you._

Trixie didn’t want to see anyone, not even Lucifer. She felt so confused and sad. Why would Lucifer’s brother hurt her? She wasn’t anyone special, at least to him. Maybe she was just the bait, like she had been with her mommy and Malcolm, but Lucifer had come to save her. He always saved her, but not this time. That wasn’t his fault though, he didn’t know it was happening. She wished she had prayed to him.

* * *

“Lucifer, I have to go home,” Chloe said. “Dan called, Trixie isn’t doing well.”

“But we’re so close, detective!” Lucifer insisted. “We might find her before night falls.”

“Trixie needs me, and Dan thinks you should come,” Chloe said quietly. “She’s really struggling and I think you’re the only one who could get through to her right now.”

Lucifer was about to make a comment about Dan’s lack of parental support, but it died on his lips when she burst into tears in front of him.

“Darling,” Lucifer whispered, taking her in his arms and just holding her. “Don’t cry, please.”

“Come home with me,” Chloe said into his chest. 

“Anything for you, my darling,” Lucifer said, pressing a soft kiss to her hair. “Now come along, I’ll drive. Maze and the hounds will keep looking.”

He kept an arm around her as they walked back to the car. She said nothing on the ride home, but Lucifer held her hand the whole way there. 

When they got inside Dan’s apartment, Lucifer looked the other man up and down. He looked worried, just like Chloe.

“Trixie is in her room,” Dan said, “she’s been sitting on her bed and staring at the wall for hours.”

“Lucifer, go talk to her, please,” Chloe said. “You might be able to get through to her.”

“As you wish, Detective,” Lucifer said sighing. “I will go see if I can get the little urchin to talk.”

Lucifer knocked on the door before entering, and Trixie answered with a small ‘come in’.

“Hello child,” Lucifer said. “Your mother and father believed you would speak to me.”

When he got no response, he reluctantly walked up to the young girl and knelt down in front of her. He glanced back to make sure the door was closed before he spoke.

“Beatrice,” Lucifer said in his gentlest tone. 

“D-daddy!” Trixie sobbed, her voice shaking as she launched herself into Lucifer’s arms.

Before Lucifer realized what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around the child and held her to his chest. He sat down on the bed and whispered soothingly to her. 

“Shh, shh, my precious darling, daddy’s here,” Lucifer said softly. “I won’t let him harm you ever again.”

“I’m scared!” Trixie cried.

“I’m going to protect you, always. I promise,” Lucifer said fiercely. “Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Trixie mumbled through her tears. 

“Good,” Lucifer said, standing up and opening the door. “Darling, go talk to your mother and father. They want to make sure you’re okay.”

Trixie buried her head into Lucifer’s shoulder, refusing to let go even when her parents came over.

“Monkey, can you let go of Lucifer?” Chloe said, nudging her daughter.

“No! I want to stay with daddy!” Trixie said stubbornly, sounding like she was six again.

Lucifer watched as Dan’s eyes filled with confusion. Chloe looked slightly stunned, then recomposed herself just in time to hold Dan back. His confusion had quickly turned to anger and the look on his face was downright murderous.

“Beatrice, my precious darling,” Lucifer said over her head as he watched Dan’s reaction to the term of endearment. The other man’s expression went sour, and he had to admit he was enjoying himself a little. “I need to go, but you can stay with your father.”

“I’m not leaving you!” Trixie said. “Can I at least come to Lux?”

“I’m afraid you must leave me, child,” Lucifer said, “it isn’t safe for you to come with your mother and I.”

“Please Lucifer!” Trixie said, starting to cry. “I have nightmares about Michael and I’d feel much safer if I knew you were nearby!”

“Oh my precious darling, I’m so sorry,” Lucifer said, his heart breaking as he watched her sob. “I wish I could take you with me back to Lux, but I’m not going there tonight.”

“Where are you going?” Trixie asked.

“Somewhere you nor your mother can follow,” Lucifer replied.

He had just gotten Veronica’s desperate prayer, even though it was probably hours after she sent it. Tonight he would return to his former home and finish Michael’s path of destruction once and for all.

“Are you going back to Hell?” Trixie said nervously. “Please, no!”

“Quite the opposite, actually,” Lucifer said. “I’m returning to Heaven to rescue Veronica.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer’s going to Heaven, but he’ll need some help...


	11. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer heads to Heaven to rescue his daughter.

“Brother, we need to go home,” Lucifer said, bursting into Linda’s living room unannounced.

“That’s a first,” Amenadiel said chuckling.

“We don’t have time for your gloating, Veronica is in Heaven,” Lucifer said, “and obviously we need to get her back, so come on!”

“Luci, you and I can’t just fly up there!” Amenadiel exclaimed. “Who knows what Father will do?!”

“Then we’ll call Azrael, I’m sure she can fly up and get Veronica on her way to drop off a soul!” Lucifer said annoyed.

“You didn’t hear?” a quiet voice said.

Lucifer and Amenadiel turned around to see their mother. Her eyes were red from crying.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Amenadiel said gently.

“Azrael, she-she—” Charlotte said, her voice faltering.

“She what mom?” Lucifer said.

“She died today, but then she came back and now she doesn’t have her divinity anymore and I don’t know what’s going on!” Charlotte said frustrated, burying her head in her hands when she sat down on the couch.

“Can we back up to the part where you said she _died_?” Lucifer said. “She’s the Angel of Death, she can’t _die_.”

“She did, Lucifer,” Charlotte replied. “She’s in the hospital right now.”

“Those humans can’t do anything!” Lucifer scoffed. “For once I agree with Amenadiel, they aren’t equipped to deal with her divinity!”

“She’s not immortal anymore,” Charlotte said quietly. “I don’t know how it happened, but she can die. She’s practically mortal.”

“This is not good, Luci,” Amenadiel said gravely. “If Azrael can die, what’s next?”

“I’m almost afraid to ask,” Lucifer said darkly, looking upwards. “What are you getting at, dad?”

* * *

“Hello Ellara,” Michael said, stepping into the light. “Nice to see you again.”

“It’s Ella,” Ella corrected him, “but nice to see you too? I don’t think I’ve ever met you, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh you have, trust me,” Michael said, “and now you’re going to help me. Bring the sword too.”

“Slow down buddy,” Ella said, “I don’t even know you, and that sword is not to be tampered with.”

“Come now, Ellara,” Michael said, reaching out to cup her cheek. “Don’t you want to go home?”

“I really don’t want to go back to Detroit,” Ella said, quickly steering his hand away from her face. “Who did you say you were again?”

“I didn’t, I’m Michael,” Michael said. “Long time no see, little sis.”

“I grew up with four brothers, dude,” Ella said confused, “and you are definitely not one of them.”

Michael chuckled harshly.

“I guess you had a nasty fall, huh?”

“What?” Ella said. “I haven’t fallen today.”

“From Heaven,” Michael said, rolling his eyes.

“Nice pick-up line,” Ella said with a small grin.

“Oh for dad’s sake!” Michael said frustrated. “You hit your head when I pushed you from Heaven, Ellara!”

“It was you!” Ella accused. “You were fighting with Lucifer in my dream, fighting about your sister. Fighting about—”

Ella’s voice faltered as a realization dawned on her.

“You were fighting about me. I’m your sister and you pushed me!” Ella shouted. “Why?!”

“That was so long ago now, it doesn’t matter,” Michael said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

“I’m not helping you until you tell me!” Ella said stubbornly.

“Annoying as always,” Michael said clipped. “Very well, I pushed you because I was jealous of all the affection Mother was showering you with. She was too busy praising her “little sun” to pay any attention to the things the rest of us were accomplishing!”

“Are you still jealous?” Ella said raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Michael said with a shrug, “but now that I need you, it would be unwise to have jealousy.”

“Why do you need me?” Ella said suspiciously.

“Because you can convince him to return to Hell,” Michael replied. “He’ll do anything you ask him to.”

“Who? Lucifer?” Ella said with a small shake of her head. “He doesn’t listen to anyone, except maybe Chloe.”

“Let me rephrase that, he would do anything to _save_ you,” Michael said menacingly, throwing his hand over her mouth. “You may be an angel, Ellara, but your time on earth has made you susceptible to human poisons.”

Ella struggled against the cloth that was pressed on her mouth, but eventually the incapacitating agent took ahold of her and she slumped unconscious in Michael’s arms.

“Oh Ellara, if only you obeyed,” Michael whispered, unfurling his wings and taking off into the night with the Flaming Sword hanging from his side.

* * *

Azrael knew something was wrong when she went to visit Ella and her apartment was dark. Since she no longer had her angelic abilities, her wings were useless. Therefore, she had to take a bus. The buses in LA were much nicer than the ones in Detroit. In fact, everything in LA was better than in Detroit.

“Ella?” Azrael called.

Nothing was disturbed except for her bedroom. Years around Ella had given her a bit of forensic knowledge, and there had definitely been a scuffle. Her dresser was a mess and many things had been knocked onto the floor. Azrael debated calling the police, but Chloe and Lucifer were no doubt solving a case. She would have to figure out her friend’s mysterious disappearance on her own.

A sound from the corner alerted her of another person’s presence and she slowly turned around.

“Amenadiel,” Azrael said, somewhat relieved.

She didn’t know what she would have done if it had been an intruder. She hadn’t gotten used to not having powers yet.

“Azrael, mom told Luci and I what happened,” Amenadiel said, “are you alright?”

“Yes, but Ella isn’t,” Azrael said. “I have to find her.”

“That’s not a good idea, considering your current state,” Amenadiel said.

“Ella’s my closest friend, if I can’t find her, no one can,” Azrael said firmly.

“Miss Lopez is missing?” Lucifer said, concern flashing briefly across his face.

“Hi Lu,” Azrael said, always happy to see her favorite big brother.

“Mum said you’re mortal now, but we were going to ask you to come to the Silver City with us to rescue Veronica,” Lucifer said. “Do you have any of your powers left? Soul-retrieval would be particularly useful right now.” 

“Lu, I can’t even fly,” Azrael said sadly, “and now Ella’s gone too!”

“We’re going to find Miss Lopez, but we need to hurry,” Lucifer said.

“I can’t come with you, Lu,” Azrael said.

“Amenadiel can carry you, he’s done it before with Charlotte,” Lucifer insisted.

“Luci, I don’t think this is such a good—woah!” Amenadiel said bewildered, almost dropping Azrael when she jumped in his arms and held onto his neck.

“I don’t weigh that much!” Azrael said laughing.

“Actually, you are surprisingly light,” Amenadiel replied.

“Well, I am an angel, you know,” Azrael said cheekily.

“Are you two done? My daughter and Miss Lopez are most certainly in danger,” Lucifer said annoyed.

That got their attention and Azrael lowered her head slightly. She hated being reprimanded by her siblings. Amenadiel took off and Lucifer followed. They were going home, but none of them were happy about it.

* * *

Ella woke up in a room of glass, at least that’s what it looked like. All she could see for miles was cloudless skies, even below her. It was beautiful, but she immediately knew she was trapped. She spent what felt like hours trying to find the door to no avail. She was stuck in this sky prison with no way out. She wished she had the sword, she had a feeling it could have helped her escape.

“Let me out! Let me out! Enough is enough, Uncle Michael!” A voice from outside her cage screamed.

Ella recognized that voice.

“Veronica! Can you hear me?!” Ella said desperately.

“Ella?” My hopeful voice cut through the invisible walls of her cell.

“Where are we?” Ella shouted.

“Heaven!” I called back.

Ella quieted. She didn’t know what to think. Her entire life, her faith had been strong, but now she was in a place that was supposed to be paradise and she was locked in a cage.

“Are you outside? Can you let me out?” Ella said.

“Uncle Michael chained me up, I can’t move anything!” I said back.

“Dang it!” Ella cursed. They really were in a bind.

* * *

Amenadiel landed with Azrael in his arms at the gates of Heaven. Azrael climbed down and stood next to Lucifer as they gazed up at the golden gates.

“Still unnecessary bright,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes.

Ever since Urial’s death, another angel had to take over his gatekeeper duties. The angel raised his trumpet to announce them, but when he realized who they were he swept into a bow.

“Amenadiel and Azrael, you have returned,” the angel said, but his eyes widened when he saw Lucifer. “You aren’t supposed to be here!”

“Cut the theatrics!” Lucifer snapped. “We’re here to save a very dear friend of ours!”

“I’m sorry, but I can only let Amenadiel and Azrael in!” the angel squeaked, practically quaking in his sandals.

“He can come in, Malachi,” Azrael cut in before things got ugly between the two. “I will take the blame.”

“As you wish, Azrael,” Malachi said, bowing again before letting them pass.

“I’m coming back to get that insufferable idiot later!” Lucifer muttered, stalking inside The Silver City. “Now come along, the sooner we find Veronica and Miss Lopez the sooner we can get back to Los Angeles and away from this infernal place!”

“I agree Lu, it hasn’t been the same without you,” Azrael said sadly.

“Well, I’m not coming back any time soon,” Lucifer said. “Where do you think Miss Lopez and Veronica could be?”

“The Silver City is vast, there’s no telling where they could be,” Amenadiel replied, “Michael is clever enough to hide them well.”

“The Infinite Spaces!” Azrael blurted out. “Only Angels can pass through the barriers!”

“Yes, if Miss Lopez and Veronica were trapped in one, they would be unable to escape,” Lucifer said. “Good thinking Rae-Rae.”

Azrael smiled wide at the return of her nickname, giving him a side-hug which he reluctantly accepted.

“I think the Spaces are next to Dad’s chambers,” Azrael said. “I haven’t been there since The Rebellion.”

“Did he punish you?” Lucifer said, feeling a little bit guilty when his younger sister nodded.

“He locked me in there for days in the dark, hoping that I would see the errors of my ways when I helped you rebel,” Azrael said, shivering slightly from the memory. “All it gave me was a paralyzing fear of cramped, dark places.”

“I’m sorry, Azrael,” Lucifer said, and he truly meant it.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Azrael said.

Amenadiel squeezed her hand to comfort her and Azrael squeezed back with a grateful smile.

They didn’t have to walk very far when suddenly Ella appeared before them a little frazzled, but alive.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Ella said, ever her cheery self.

Lucifer, Amenadiel, and Azrael just looked back at her in amazement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Lucifer finally find out who his dear friend Miss Lopez really is?


End file.
